Todos en la Friendzone
by Andreanh3
Summary: Este es el típico fic que contiene chicos, chicas, secundaria, ultimo año, amor juvenil, amistades, confesiones y traiciones. Sin mencionar la famosa friendzone. La diferencia es... el desarrollo y el final. ADV: LEMON.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Konoha, en una de las calles iban dos amigos platicando.

-no sé qué le ocurre a mi papá, ¡¿cómo va a decidir semejante cosa sin consultarnos?!- dijo un rubio alterado.

-cálmate, no es tan malo- le contesto su moreno amigo.

-que me calme… ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!-le grito el rubio ya molesto- ¡Como qu-que me calme! el que nos cambien de colegio significa hacer más tareas, trabajos, estar al día con las materias y… -el rubio cambio su semblante de enojo a uno más feliz, con una sonrisa ancha y mirando hacia la nada dijo- y conocer chicas- volteó a ver a su amigo y emocionado con la idea siguió- ¡Sasuke, quizás conozcas al amor de tu vida!

- ¿Qué te pasa? No digas ridiculeces, Naruto. Además todo este lío es por tu culpa, si no fueras tan impulsivo y no buscaras problemas no estuviéramos caminando hacia ese colegio Kon…-fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¡no es mi culpa! Todos me buscan problemas a mí- dijo Naruto

-sí, que casualidad, tu siempre eres el santo, –dijo con tristeza fingida- ¡ERES UN CAGON NARUTO, –le grito Sasuke- YA TE LO HABIAN ADVERTIDO, PERO NO, TU ERES NARUTO EL MALO, AHORA NOS TOCA ESTUDIAR EN OTRO COLEGIO POR TU CULPA! –dijo frustrado.

-cálmate, no es tan malo –dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo pero lo que hizo fue hacerlo enojar más.

-¡eso no era lo que decías hace un momento, dobe!

-no me digas dobe –dijo enojándose un poco- además no hice mucho alboroto ayer en la plaza…

_***flashback***_

_Era una mañana con un clima lluvioso, excelente para aquellos estudiantes que no querían ver clases de deporte. Ese día en el internado de Konohagakure, parecía que sería un día normal sin alborotos pero entonces se escucha un grito, un golpe y por ultimo una caída._

_-¿no te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer, Utakata?-dijo un rubio con tono sarcástico._

_-¡¿Naruto, que haces?! –dijo una chica de cabello amarillo pálido mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban y se sobaba la mejilla._

_-¡lo que se merece, Shion! –le contestó Naruto a la chica sin voltear a verla, fulminando con la mirada al que estaba en el suelo –¡este idiota no es nadie para estar golpeando a una chica!_

_-¡lo que yo haga no te incumbe! –se defendió Utakata pero lo único que ganó fue que Naruto le asestara otro golpe._

_-¡Naruto ya basta! –ese fue Sasuke que apenas había llegado al lugar del agite._

_Naruto solo seguía parado junto a Utakata mirándolo como si tuviera la peste._

_Entonces Sasuke escucha un llanto y se da cuenta que es Shion que al mismo tiempo de estar llorando se sobaba la mejilla izquierda la cual estaba roja. -¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó serio._

_-el infeliz aquí le…- contestó Naruto, pero fue interrumpido._

_-le he pegado a la zorra esa por dársela de ruda conmigo- contestó Utakata como si estuviera orgulloso de haberlo hecho._

_Sasuke indignado se controló las ganas de lanzarle un golpe y se fue a consolar a Shion. En cambio, Naruto no se contuvo y se le tiró encima para empezar a golpearlo. _

_El bullicio aumentó gracias a los gritos de los estudiantes que estaban cerca viendo aquella escena. Sasuke al escuchar los gritos para que la pelea siguiera, echó a correr a donde se encontraba su amigo y con esfuerzo lo quitó de encima de Utakata, cuando lo logró se paró en frente de él sosteniéndolo por los hombros, mientras que Naruto seguía fulminando con la mirada a Utakata quien se estaba levantando con la ayuda de otros estudiantes._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo un hombre bajito que apenas había llegado a la escena, que al ver la situación en que se encontraban todos los estudiantes y en especial "Utakata" solo dijo –Uzumaki, a mi oficina._

_*flashback end*_

-¡NOO! Absolutamente nada –dijo sarcásticamente el moreno

-jum –hizo un puchero-, yo solo defendía a Shion.

-déjalo así –dijo deteniéndose- ya llegamos al Instituto Central de Konoha. Entremos.

Y frente a ellos el lugar donde comenzarían a estudiar

**Adentro del instituto…**

Dos chicas se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de la biblioteca de su instituto y una de ellas abre conversación diciendo:

-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que la semana que viene vendrán dos chicos nuevos- dijo emocionada

-¿y cómo sabes esa información? –preguntó la otra sorprendida

-ya sabes, además de ti yo también soy estudiante prodigio, así que me contó. Estaba estresada cuando me contó, al parecer uno de ellos es un busca problemas –dijo como si fuera un secreto.

-¿y sabes a que año van a entrar? – preguntó la segunda un poco nerviosa.

-al de nosotros –dijo emocionada-, ¿No es genial Hinata?

-sí, claro- dijo Hinata sin muchos ánimos-. Sakura, baja la voz –soltó la chica al ver que unos estudiantes cerca de ellas les miraban reprobatoriamente.

-bueno, bueno, y ¿si son lindos? –Siguió con voz baja- ¡juju que divertido, chicos nuevos!

-Solo encontremos el libro de literatura y salgamos –dijo nerviosa al percatarse de que los otros estudiantes seguían viéndolas

-¡aquí esta! –dijo Sakura al cabo de un rato de revisar los estantes de libros- vámonos, llegaremos tarde a clase.

Caminando apresuradamente, se dirigían a su respectivo salón cuando escuchan unas voces provenientes del pasillo por el que iban a cruzar.

-¿dónde dijo que estaba la oficina?

-no sé, no preste atención, estaba viendo el lugar.

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

Al cruzar las chicas tropezaron con las dos personas que discutían.

-¡lo lamento! –dijeron las dos chicas sorprendidas sin levantar la mirada

-tengan más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo uno en tono severo que hizo que las chicas se levantaran la mirada atónitas.

-no seas tan rudo –dijo el otro- no se preocupen chicas -trató de disculparse- saben por casualidad ¿dónde está la oficina de la directora? –preguntó un rubio de ojos azules de manera amable.

-claro que saben, dobe –dijo un chico de cabello y ojos azabache-. Estudian aquí, ¿no les ves el uniforme? –pregunto de manera odiosa.

-está por ese pasillo, tercera puerta- contesto Sakura con un tono casi tan odioso como el que el de cabello azabache usó. Esté la miró de manera retadora levantando una ceja.

-Gracias –contesto el rubio con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo, llevándose a chico odioso con él. Ya un poco lejos dijo -¡¿Por qué siempre me dejas mal enfrente de las chicas?! –le reprochó a su amigo con un puchero en un tono bajo.

-Sakura, crees que ellos sean los…

-no lo sé, pero si es así –calló un momento y continuó- el odioso será mio –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó-, tú te quedas con el rubio, tiene pinta de que se va a enamorar de ti –dijo mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hinata se sonrojó y echo a correr al salón de clases.

-¡Hinata espérame!


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina de la directora, sentados en unos sillones que se ubicaban enfrente del escritorio.

-bueno, Naruto, solo espero que no seas tan problemático este año - dijo la directora un poco resignada mientras firmaba unos papeles y cayendo en cuenta que esa palabra se le hacía muy conocida.

-no te preocup…- fue interrumpido el rubio.

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama, usted sabe que si Naruto se porta mal seguro que le reprenderá a su manera-dijo Sasuke haciéndole una pequeña maldad a su amigo disfrutanto la idea de Tsunade-sama reprendiendo a Naruto -después de todo usted aunque es la directora sigue siendo su madrina.

-¡Sakuke, no ayudas!- reclamó el rubio en tono bajo.

-veo a que quieres llegar, muchacho, eres muy astuto- contesto Tsunade con una sonrisa de complicidad- pero creo que Naruto está consciente de eso- le dio una mirada a su ahijado y este solo le dedico una sonrisa incomoda.

-¿Me mando a llamar señorita?- pregunto un chico de coleta alta abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-Así es, chicos él es Shikamaru Nara- la mujer le hizo un ademan de que pasara- ellos son Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, entraran este año a estudiar junto con tu grupo, quisiera que como presidente estudiantil les dieras un pequeño recorrido por la institución para que se familiaricen.

-que problemático-se quejó el chico en voz baja- con todo respeto señorita, justo ahora estaba en un examen, si usted me permite terminarlo yo con gusto les hago el recorrido.

-oh, no hay problema, puede retirarse.

-Gracias, señorita, con su permiso-Shikamaru salió un poco apresurado de la oficina.

Naruto sintiéndose un poco más confiado se relaja en su asiento.

-dime, tía, ¿qué te digan señorita te hace sentir menos vieja o es una especie de regla?-preguntó el rubio de manera burlona.

Tsunade solo respiro profundo mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente y desde su asiento le lanzo un libro a Naruto.

-¡SE LLAMA RESPETO, IDIOTA!

-jajá, que puntería-se burló Sasuke de su amigo viendo donde le había dado el libro.

-¡no era necesario que me pagaras un libro en la nariz!

La mujer ignoró ese berrinche, terminó de firmar los papeles y le entregó un par a cada uno.

-ya están inscritos en el instituto, pueden retirarse…

-¡ya era hora!- soltó Naruto levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Tsunade con la venita marcada terminó diciendo- esperen a Shikamaru afuera de la oficina.

Los dos chicos salieron y a Sasuke no se le ocurrió otra cosa que molestar a Naruto por su nariz roja.

-pareces Rodolfo el reno con esa nariz roja-dijo carcajeándose un poco.

-no te burles, teme, no es gracioso.

-debiste ver tu cara cuando te lanzó el libro, parecías la pintura del grito esperando el impacto- se carcajeo más fuerte.

Mientras que Sasuke seguía burlándose de Naruto, Shikamaru apareció. Naruto notó su presencia y dedujo que por su actitud vaga decidió salir del examen.

-¿Qué tal el examen?-preguntó Naruto queriendo jugar un poco.

Sasuke se puso serio y espero a que el chico contestara.

-ya lo termine-contesto para luego dar un bostezo.

-¡¿Qué?! No han pasado veinte minutos desde que saliste de la oficina de la directora- Naruto estaba boquiabierto.

Sasuke también estaba sorprendido pero solo guardó silencio para escuchar cómo se defendía con eso.

-Solo eran doce preguntas, la mayoría eran preguntas de formulación, fue muy aburrido.

Naruto seguía atonito.

-y ¿qué materia era, ingles?-esta vez intervino Sasuke.

-no-contesto tranquilamente Nara-, era física.

Los dos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, ¡¿Quién carajo termina un examen de física con doce preguntas en menos de veinte minutos?! Ya tenían claro porque Tsunade dijo que es el presidente estudiantil, pero el chico tenía un aire de vagancia más alto que el de Naruto.

-¿Empezamos con el recorrido?-preguntó el "presidente estudiantil".

O~

-¿Por qué Shikamaru siempre termina los exámenes de primero? Estuve a dos minutos de ganarle.

-Sakura, no creo que él sepa que le haces competencia.

-sí, bueno, es un reto que me impongo yo solita. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-salió luego de que terminara el examen.

-oh, bueno salgamos nosotras también.

-Pero Sakura, no es necesario que…

-¡Profesor Asuma, Hinata y yo tenemos que hablar con la directora!, ¿nos deja ir?- grito la pelirrosa ignorando a su amiga

- y ¿ustedes ya terminaron?- pregunto el profesor un poco descolgado.

-Si –contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-entonces, pueden retirarse.

-¡gracias! –gritó Sakura con alegría mientras las dos salían del aula.

-Sakura, ¿de qué le vamos a hablar a la directora?-Hinata parecía haberse creido la excusa también.

-de nada, tontita-dijo Sakura con gracia por la ingenuidad de su amiga-. Solo lo dije como un pretexto para que nos dejaran salir.

-bueno, la mentira nunca es la mejor opción.

-Hinata, me haces sentir culpable, además preferirías caminar por el insti con tu mejor amiga o estar una hora sentada y ver como los demás se copiaban y terminaban sus exámenes.

Hinata pensó que la mejor opción era la primera pero aun así no dijo nada.

-eso pensé –dijo Sakura leyéndole la mente a su amiga-.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la plaza que quedaba cerca de las canchas de futbol y empezaron a hablar de cosas particulares.

-¡Sakura, Hinata!

-es Shikamaru, ¿Qué querrá?- dijo Sakura curiosa.

Las dos se encaminaron hasta donde estaba su amigo y en el trayecto se dieron cuenta de que un poco lejos estaba los chicos que ellas vieron unos momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasó, Shikamaru?

-tú qué crees, Sakura, les estoy dando el "recorrido"-dijo el chico haciendo las comillas con las manos y señalando a los dos chicos.

-Creo que es un poco obvio- dijo Hinata, sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Sí, bueno la cosa es que quiero aprovechar este tiempo libre para organizar las ideas de la reunión del comité de estudiantes y hablar con la directora al respecto.

-oh, y ¿cuándo se hará la reunión, Shikamaru?- preguntó Hinata amablemente.

-pues aún no lo sé, por eso quiero hablar con la directora, ya saben entre más rápido mejor.

-y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?- Sakura trato de decir esto de la manera que se escuchara lo menos odiosamente posible.

-necesito que le terminen de dar el recorrido a ese par-dijo mientras señalaba a Sasuke y Naruto.

-sí, claro, no hay problema –contesto Hinata mientras que Sakura pensaba dos veces antes de aceptar.

-gracias chicas, siganme –dicho esto fue hasta donde estaba el par de chicos seguido por sus compañeras quienes se quedaron a una distancia prudencial- ellas serán sus nuevas guías, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, espero no les moleste

- tranquilo, no hay problema- fue Sasuke quien contestó y Shikamaru se satisfecho se adentró al instituto.

-claro que no hay problema, ¿verdad Sasuke? Sobre todo porque son las chicas lindas con quienes nos topamos hace un rato.

-sé lo que estás pensando, dobe.

-ah y me vas a decir que es por eso que "no hay problema"

-no seas imbécil.

Sakura no estaba molesta, no le parecía mal socializar un poco con ese par, sobre todo porque el pelinegro le llamaba la atención.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba un poco entusiasmada ya que siempre quiso hacer de guía y además de eso iba a hacer nuevos amigos.

Ya estaban frente a frente con los chicos. Entre los cuatro se detallaron con la mirada.

-bien, ¿hasta ahora que les enseñó Shikamaru?- Hinata rompió el silencio tan amable como solo ella solía ser.

Al rubio le llamó la atención la delicadeza de la voz de la chica-las aulas, los baños, el cyber, la enfermería y laboratorios.

-bueno, entonces prosigamos. Aquellas son las canchas con sus respectivos estribos, como es de obviarse se usa para las clases de deporte pero cuando no se están usando para esta clase aquella normalmente la utilizan para jugar futbol-dijo Hinata mientras señalaba la cancha de tierra- aquella la usan más que todo para jugar voleibol o básquet-dijo señalando otra- hacen competencias con otros institutos- Hinata pudo notar que a ellos les interesó esto-si les interesa pueden hablar con Gay-sensei que justo está dando clases.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, ya sabía cuál sería su primera tarea cuando comenzaran a estudiar allí

Hinata le hizo una seña a Sakura para que dijera otra cosa y sin esperar mucho Sakura captó.

-bien, de este lado está la plaza, en ocasiones especificas una parte de ella está ocupada por los chicos de teatro quienes se reúnen allí para practicar una obra en horas de descanso o planificaciones de dicha obra, también, en ocaciones se utiliza para hacer eventos, como ferias o bien, para algúna actividad planificada por algún profesor.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, cuando se detuvieron Hinata señalo a lo lejos- allá esta la piscina la cual también tienen estribos, es parte de la clase de deporte, así como con los otros deportes también hacen competencias con otros institutos.

Sakura supo que era su momento de hablar –de aquel lado se encuentra el auditorio, allá es donde se llevan a cabo las obras y otros eventos importantes como fiestas y cosas así-dijo señalando a lo lejos un edificio.

-wau y quienes organizan estas fiestas, ¿los profesores?- pregunto Naruto un poco intrigado-donde nosotros estudiábamos los profesores eran quienes organizaban todos esos eventos y… bueno, no eran muy divertidos-dijo con decepcion.

-jaja, no aquí quienes organizan todas esas cosas son los de ultimo año- contesto Hinata de manera simpática.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados pero conformes con la idea, definitivamente no querían otra fiesta como las de sus años anteriores.

-bien, ha terminado el recorrido- dijo Sakura satisfecha.

-¿segura, no se te olvida algo?- Sasuke dijo esto de manera retadora pero se refería al hecho de que no se habían presentado, ellos no se sabían los nombre de ellas y viceversa.

-¿que se me podría estar olvidando?- preguntó Sakura odiosamente.

-no lo sé, tu dime-el moreno estaban siendo muy burlón, eso molestó a la pelirosa-¿alguna idea, rosita?

Okey, con eso se pasó, nadie le dice rosita a Sakura Haruno. Y entonces se le ocurrió- por supuesto, como se me pudo haber olvidado- Sasuke hizo un gesto de "yo no sé" con ironía.

Naruto y Hinata veian todo confundidos, Naruto porque no sabía a que se referia Sasuke con que se le olvido algo a la pelirosa y Hinata porque ya habían recorrido todo el instituto, no se les había escapado nada… ¿o tal vez si?

Sakura caminaba delante de ellos a una distancia respetable, Hinata alcanzo a su amiga.

-¿Qué se nos olvidó?

-Tú tranquila, ya te darás cuenta.

Hinata no dijo más nada y siguió caminando alado de Sakura.

Por otro lado a Sasuke parecía que algo le causaba gracia.

-etoo… teme, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-la actitud de la rosita- dijo Sasuke que al ver como la pelirosa apretaba los puños cuando terminó de decir "rosita" al parecer le molestaba que le dijeran así y estaba disfrutando molestar a la "rosita".

Naruto no prestó atención a esto- sigo sin entender… ¿te gusta la pelirosa?- la pregunta la hizo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? No seas idiota- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¿no te das cuenta?- el azabache al notar la cara de incomprensión que puso su amigo dijo en voz baja- no se han presentado. Me causa gracia ver como no se dan cuenta.

-ahh – se carcajeo un poco, ahora si le causaba gracia-, jaja, claro.

Los cuatro llegaron a la única entrada y salida del instituto. Los dos chicos y Hinata estaban confundidos, ¿qué hacían allí?

-bien, esta es la entrada y salida del instituto, fin del recorrido-dijo Sakura gozando de la cara confusa que le dio el azabache mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada retadora-estoy segura que no te pierdes, te haría un recorrido hasta tu casa, pero, no sé dónde vives- dijo irónicamente-. Hasta luego, dúo dinámico- esto último lo dijo algo sarcástico, acto seguido se fue con Hinata hacia dentro de la institución.

-eso fue muy gracioso, Sakura-chan, jajá.

-lo sé, mi querida amiga-concluyó la pelirosa carcajeándose al recordar la cara de indignación del pelinegro.

Cuando la pelirosa y la peliazul los dejaron en la entrada/salida del insti Naruto y Sasuke se encaminaron hacia su casa.

-WOO! Como te dejo la "rosita" JAJAJAJA. Ya me cayó bien.

-No hagas otro comentario-dijo el azabache en tono severo- no sé quién se cree la "rosita".

Naruto seguía carcajeándose -sea quien sea, te dio una cucharada de tu propia medicina, jaja.

_Muy astuta_ pensó Sasuke quien no dijo más nada.

~O~

-He, dobe, ya levántate-

-cinco minutos más –pidió un rubio tirado en su cama.

-¡QUE TE LEVANTES! –Dijo Sasuke tirando a su amigo de la cama individual- ¡no me dejas nunca dormir en paz, siempre roncas!

-ay, ay eso me dolió –se quejó Naruto tirado en el suelo- ¿qué hora es? –preguntó.

-las 5:47 am –contesto tranquilamente

-¡¿Qué?! –Naruto se levantó de golpe al escuchar la respuesta- ¡si hoy es domingo!

-¿seguro? –Dijo señalando un calendario en la pared- hoy es lunes.

-¿No fue hace dos días viernes? –se preguntaba más para él mismo que para Sasuke- que fuimos al instituto y vimos a esas chicas que nos dieron el recor…

-¡ESO FUE HACE TRES DÍAS, IDIOTA! –lo interrumpió Sasuke alterado por lo despistado que es su amigo.

-ahh, entonces, si hoy es lunes… ¡¿para qué me levantas a esta hora?! ¡Nosotros entramos a las 7:30 am! –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-lo sé, pero hoy es nuestro primer día en el instituto ese y empezar siendo puntuales no es malo –contestó Sasuke tranquilo.

-bueno, en cuanto buenas impresiones se refiere tu eres el experto, no yo –reprochaba Naruto mientras se dirigía al baño. Al poco rato volvió a salir y dijo- tú sabes como soy, me conoces desde pequeño. Yo soy el travieso y tú el tranquilo.

-además, nos iremos caminando –dijo tranquilamente mientras se colocaba la camisa de su uniforme.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Qué pasa? No queda tan lejos, la otra vez duramos 20 min en llegar.

-que flojera –se quejó haciendo un puchero y tirándose a su cama de nuevo.

-¡Chicos, bajen a desayunar! -se oyó una voz femenina desde la cocina de aquella casa.

-¡ya vamos! -contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-rápido, si nos tardamos tu mamá se va a molestar –dijo Sasuke apresuradamente.

-¡lo sé, lo sé! –contestó el rubio levantándose de golpe de la cama.

~O~

Hinata ya estaba lista para ir a su instituto.

-Nee-san, ¿has visto mis zapatos? –pregunto una niña menor que la Hyuga.

-los dejaste debajo de tu ropa sucia de ayer –y antes de que hiciera otra pregunta dijo- debajo de tu cama –contestó amablemente con una sonrisa casi maternal.

-¿ya están listas? –pregunto un chico desde el piso bajo de la casa.

-ya casi Neji-niisan –y volteando hacia la otra persona dijo- rápido Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi salió del cuarto terminando de colocarse los zapatos apresuradamente y bajando las escaleras dijo- aun no entiendo porque Neji-niisan nos va a acompañar hasta el instituto. Ni que quedara tan lejos –dijo esto último de manera odiosa.

-Voy a buscar unos papeles que necesito para la universidad –contestó su primo con indiferencia. Dicho esto, los tres se encaminaron hacia el instituto.

~O~

-¿falta alguien? –pregunto un chico con pocas ganas.

-solo Hinata –contesto una de las presentes- nadie le dijo que hoy, temprano había reunión de comité estudiantil –dijo mirando a los presentes con mala cara.

-bueno, Sakura, no hay tiempo de esperarla –dijo en tono de flojera, acto seguido la mencionada saca su celular y de manera rápida le manda un mensaje de texto a Hinata- comencemos; estamos aquí reunidos para empezar a organizar la fiesta de navidad, ya estamos a comienzos de octubre y la dichosa fiesta está pautada para el jueves 16 de diciembre, luego el viernes la entrega de notas de este primer lapso escolar y luego… -espero un momento para ver la cara de ansiosos de los presentes por escuchas las siguientes palabras- vacaciones –concluyó-.

Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos de celebración y luego callaron para que el chico siguiera.

-la cosa es que aun necesitamos el permiso de la directora para utilizar el gran salón, Sakura, tú te encargaras de esto como es una tarea sencilla dirigirás también todo este asunto así que estarás pendiente de cualquier cosa que haga falta –Sakura asintió-. Ino, tú elegirás la decoración. Kiba, luces y música –los mencionados asintieron- Chouji, comida y bebida. Hinata se encargara de la publicidad, por favor háganselo saber –dijo rogando- los demás brindaran apoyo cuando este todo listo nada mas de montarlo todo. Encuentren un presupuesto a cada cosa que les asigné adaptable a los gastos que podemos hacer. La semana que viene quiero esos presupuestos –todos se quejaron pero continuó- y ese permiso –dijo esto último mirando a Sakura.

-Shikamaru, sabemos que eres el presidente estudiantil, pero ¿no crees que es muy poco tiempo para encontrar presupuestos? No seas tan exigente–se quejó Ino y los demás apoyaron a la rubia.

-Sí, lo es. Pero lamentablemente tiene que ser así, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, porque el que se mueve más al final seré yo; sacando cuentas y dar órdenes –dijo Shikamaru con la vista perdida en la ventana- saben que no es lo mío –continuó volteando su rostro hacia los presentes-. Ya se pueden retirar, si tienen alguna duda entre la semana solo búsquenme –terminó con un bostezo- Sakura... -La susodicha se le acerco a Shikamaru- ahora que entraron dos chicos nuevos a este año me gustaría que los convencieras en que se incluyan en el comité, ya sabes, para tener más ayuda.

-hare lo que pueda- dicho esto se retiró del aula.

Ya afuera Ino le dice a Sakura:

-¿esta vez nos toca a nosotros todo no? –Pregunto mientras le seguía el paso a su amiga quien la miro confusa- digo, lo de organizar fiestas y eventos.

-ah sí, ya sabes, a el último año siempre le toca –decía mientras revisaba su celular-.

-¿Hinata aún no contesta? –pregunto al darse cuenta de la acción de su amiga.

-no –contesto decepcionada-, ¿dónde estará?

~O~

Neji, Hinata y Hanabi llegaron al instituto y se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Bueno, yo me adelanto- dijo Neji adentrándose en el edificio.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca, toma –dijo extendiendo su brazo y entregándole el celular a Hinata- deberías leer el mensaje que te mando Sakura, no entendí un carajo ¿es una nueva manera de hablar en clave? En fin, yo me voy –dicho esto, se fue dejando sola a su hermana mayor.

Ahora ya sabía porque no había encontrado su celular esa mañana. Sin pensar mucho leyó el mensaje que mencionó su hermana.

"_Sakura_

_¿pnde stqs!_

_¡Llrga rpudi al ula 06!_

_Mensaje recibido a las 6:56am"_

Tampoco entendió el mensaje, ¿Por qué sakura le mandaba un mensaje tan extraño? Casi parecía uno de esos mensajes que mandan los terroristas que tienen palabras ocultas en las palabras mal escritas se llevó una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa mientras leía el mensaje una y otra vez.

No pudo continuar descifrando el mensaje porque sintió que la empujaban en la espalda y siendo sorprendida por el golpe dejo caer el celular.

_*momentos antes*_

En el camino Naruto y Sasuke se detienen en una panadería.

-¡en el instituto hay comedor, dobe! –Decía Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-oh, entonces… ¡No entiendo para que quieres entrar a la panadería!

-el pan de una panadería no es el mismo al del instituto –y antes de que su amigo le soltara otro grito dijo- por entrar un momento a la panadería no llegaremos tarde si es eso lo que te preocupa, desde aquí veo el insti. Anda, te compro un pan a ti también.

Sasuke no se quejó y entraron al lugar. Al poco rato salieron cada uno con un sándwich en la mano. Naruto empezó a comerse el suyo mientras que Sasuke guardaba el suyo en su bolso. Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto.

-está muy bueno –dijo Naruto contento con la boca llena.

-no seas grosero, traga antes de hablar –le dijo con indiferencia el moreno.

Ya cerca de la entrada del instituto Naruto dio su último mordisco- o ¿qué harás Sasuke? –habló a propósito con la boca llena, irritando a su amigo.

-o… ¡esto! –y le propino un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

Cuando Sasuke golpeó Naruto ya estaban en la entrada del instituto, acto seguido al golpe, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante cubriéndose la cabeza y se tropezó con alguien, no le iba a dar importancia hasta que escuchó que algo se cayó y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Lo lamento! –se disculpó y se fijó en que había tropezado con la chica de cabello largo azul oscuro que le habia echo de guía y se dio cuenta que en el suelo había un teléfono, lo recogió y se colocó en frente de la chica extendiéndole el brazo con el celular en la mano- esto debe ser tuyo -le dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata con el flequillo tapándole los ojos solo estiró su brazo para alcanzar el celular y lo cogió de la mano del rubio. Este al ver que ella no contestaba dijo- eto, si funciona, ¿verdad?-preguntó nervioso.

Acto seguido Hinata pulso una tecla, luego pulsó varias con desesperación y el teléfono prendió-sí.

-qué raro tú siempre tan torpe- dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación.

Hinata se tensó poniéndose nerviosa, no porque estuviera con chicos porque ella tiene amigos hombres, pero esas voces no las conocía, o bueno, se les hacía familiares… familiarmente desconocidas.

-eres la chica que nos hizo guía. Aquella vez no nos presentamos como se debe mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y…

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo- y tú eres...?

Hinata levantó su mirada al fin- Hinata Hyuga –contesto con una sonrisa al ver que eran los chicos que conoció la semana pasada se alivió.

-bueno Hinata, es un placer conocerte- dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna.

-lo mismo digo. Amm, ¿serias amable de dirigirnos a la primera clase? –pregunto Sasuke con poco interés.

Hinata se sorprendió por las actitudes tan diferentes de los dos chicos que tenía al frente "el alegre y el odioso: el dúo dinámico"- si, por supuesto, síganme –dijo adentrándose al instituto y los chicos la siguieron.

Ya adentro Naruto y Sasuke se colocaron a cada lado de Hinata y los que estaban cerca (mayormente las chicas) se les quedaban viendo a los chicos nuevos que según lo que ella escuchaba "son muy sexys", esto sin duda le causo gracia.

A lo lejos vio una mopita rosa, ya sabía que era Sakura así que se le acercó junto con los muchachos.

-¡¿Hinata dónde estabas?! ¡Había reunión de comité estudiantil en el aula seis!, te mande un mensaje y como no contestaste te empecé a llamar pero salía la operadora y… -calló al darse cuenta de las dos presencias junto a su amiga.

Hinata se dio cuenta de porque se había callado su amiga- Sakura ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, chicos ella es Sakura Haruno- los presento.

-un placer, Sakura, la vez que nos conocimos no nos presentaron bien- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

Ella le correspondio el saludo.

-¿ya ves que se te olvido, rosita?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡no me vuelvas a decir ros…! –la pelirosa fue interrumpida.

-Sakuritaa, cariño, no molestes a los chicos nuevos –dijo una chica de lentes y apartando a Sakura se presentó ante los nuevos- mi nombre es Karin, si gustan les doy el recorrido de bienvenida empezando por aquella –dijo señalando a Sakura- que es solo una mosquita muerta.

Sakura solo la veía molesta, ya había tenido bastante de ella hace unos años y el solo pensar en todo lo que le hizo hacia que se molestara más solo quería caerle encima y demostrarle quien es más fuerte, pero sabía que si hacia eso perjudicaría sus estudios, así que se contuvo causando que los ojos se le pusieran rojos de la ira contenida. Sasuke no pasó desapercibido esto además no le agrado la actitud chillona de la peliroja, no estaba para soportar a una chica como ella, volteó a ver a su amigo y al cruzar la mirada con Naruto tomó una decisión rápida, una salida para ella y para él.

-Pues para mí no lo es –dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él sorprendiendo a los presentes excepto a Naruto- además ella junto con Hinata ya nos dieron el recorrido-dijo haciendo quedar mal a Karin.

-ah, es que ya se conocen –dijo Karin un poco cortada acomodándose los lentes.

-así es y estamos saliendo. _Me voy a arrepentir por esto_. Y si no te molesta, nos vamos al aula de clases– y termino encaminándose con Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata los siguieron y cuando ya se habían perdido de aquella gente se detuvieron los cuatro Sasuke rompió el silencio:

-Hinata, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el aula?

-es aquella puerta –dijo señalando la que decía "aula 15".

Sasuke y Sakura soltaron el agarre que tenían y se dirigieron hacia el aula. Aun no habia nadie excepto ellos cuatro. Sakura fue la primera en entrar y dijo seriamente:

-quiero una explicación, Uchiha.

-¿Qué? Más bien, deberías agradecerme, esa chica se ve que es más insoportable que tú.

-oh, tiene razón, pobrecito y yo que lo juzgue mal-dijo de manera irónica, al azabache esto no le pareció divertido-. ¡GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR HACERLE CREER A TODO EL INSTI QUE TU Y YO TENEMOS ALGO!

-ey, ey, no grites, si quieres lo podemos desmentir, aunque si yo fuera tu no lo haría- se defendió el azabache con suficiencia.

-y ¿porque "no lo haría"?

-por favor rosita, mírame, apenas entre al insti y todas las chicas me veían como si fuera un adonis.

-¡yo también estaba allí!

-sí, también veían a Naruto…-agrego Sasuke de mala gana mientras se acercaba a Sakura-el punto es que tú serás la chica más envidiada de aquí –se le acercó al rostro de Sakura con una mirada insinuante-, yo pareceré imposible y tendré más admiradoras-finalizo el Uchiha guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa que demostraba un ego sumamente alto.

-¿Qué?- la pelirosa estaba indignada lo alejo bruscamente, aunque tenía que admitir que era una idea astuta y… _¿Qué carajo estoy pensando?_

-creo que se te subió el ego, Sasuke- comentó Naruto.

Entonces apareció un silencio incomodo, Sakura lo miraba indignada mientras que Hinata y Naruto lo veían con extrañeza, decidió romper el silencio.

-solo estaba jugando-se carcajeo el moreno- no sería tan cretino, quería verle la cara a la rosita y sí que valió la pena-se carcajeo más fuerte-, por un momento lo consideraste… o ¿me equivoco?

-sinceramente no le veo el chiste Uchiha –alzo una mano para agitarla y quitarle importancia a su "chiste"-. Entonces, lo desmentimos- Sakura parecía dudosa y esto se reflejó en su voz.

-si quieres si, si no, no –dijo con desinterés lo que hizo que Sakura se molestara- si quieres, seguimos con el juego o no. Eres tu quien decide pero hazlo rápido, porque mi oferta de hacer "un gesto bonito" –hizo comillas con los dedos- no va a ser para siempre.

-eres un… -calló al escuchar la campana de entrada y al momento entraron estudiantes al aula.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado victoriosamente. Sakura matando con la mirada a Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Hinata y Naruto se fue a sentar en la mesa donde estaba Sasuke.

Luego de que entraran los estudiantes, entro el profesor y junto con él la directora. Los estudiantes al percatarse de que la directora estaba presente se sentaron rápido y guardaron silencio.

-Muy bien –hablo la directora-, buenos días a todos, como ya se habrán dado cuenta hay dos nuevos estudiantes este año –los chicos se levantaron y se colocaron junto a esta- ellos son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha –decía mientras los señalaba cuando los nombraba-. Ya se pueden sentar –dijo amablemente y estor hicieron caso-. Hinata, Sakura –la directora se acercó a la mesa de las nombradas-, ustedes son unas de las mejores estudiantes académicas y sé que siempre se ponen juntas en todos los trabajos, pero en vista de que llegaron dos estudiantes nuevos hablé con todos los profesores para que cambiaran parejas, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que solo faltan ustedes por decidir.

Hinata fue la primera en contestar- por mí no hay problema Tsunade-sama.

-eso me gusta –dijo la directora- y tú, ¿Sakura?

La nombrada solo le entraron ganas a ahorcar a su amiga porque al comprometerse Hinata se comprometía ella también así que solo dijo- por mi tampoco.

-magnifico, entonces- miro a los "nuevos"- escojan a quien quieren de pareja.

Al escuchar eso las chicas se sorprendieron. Sakura solo rezaba porque el rubio la escogiera a ella, definitivamente no quería tocar con el Uchiha.

Naruto ya tenía claro a quien quería de compañera, escogería a Hinata, parecía más inteligente que su amiga -yo digo qu…

-yo quiero a la rosita, es decir, a Sakura- dijo el azabache triunfante.

-bien –la directora estaba de acuerdo con las parejas que se formarían- entonces, Hinata trabajaras con Naruto y Sakura con Sasuke así que por favor cambien puestos.

Sakura se levantó y miro con mala cara a Hinata, por culpa de ella ahora le tocaba trabajar con el odioso ese. Naruto se levantó y se sentó junto a Hinata.

-excelente, aclarado esto me retiro –dicho esto salió del aula.

-está bien, para los nuevo estudiantes, yo soy el Prof. Asuma y doy matemática. Si tienen alguna duda consulten con su compañera.

-Genial, GE-NIAL, contigo hasta en la sopa –se quejó Sakura.

-no es tan malo, la cosa está en que te acostumbres a mi presencia y esa costumbre puede llegar a hacer que te enamores de mi –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-aparte de odioso tienes el ego bien alto pero tu tranquilo, que eso te lo arreglo yo –dijo Sakura contraatacando a lo que dijo el moreno y palmeando el hombro de este.

Luego de una larga hora de clase de matemática…

-No puedo creer que estén pasando por esto-decia una rubia compadeciente.

-bueno en realidad no es tan mal…-hinata iba a dar su punto de vista pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-¡es horrible, ese odioso de Uchiha es insoportable no sab…!

-¡Es tan emocionante!- la rubia parecía turbada.

Las tres amigas conversaban en la plaza mientras se dirigían hacia las canchas, la clase siguiente era deporte y al paso que iban llegarían a la hora que comenzara la clase.

-que… ¡¿de que hablas Ino?!- Sakura estaba extrañada.

-¡esos chicos son lindos! Endemoniadamente sexys-concluyo la rubia.

Las dos chicas en cuestión no habían caído en cuenta de ese detalle, se miraron y entonces se dieron cuenta de que las chicas que estaban a su alrededor las miraban con celos mientras se pasaban la información de que ellas dos y los nuevos estarían juntos todo el año.

-¿se imaginan que terminen de novios?

Las chicas se sonrojaron. Ino pensaba seguir con su parloteo pero Hinata la interrumpio.

-¡Ino, no digas ridiculeces, que el rubio sea lindo, sexy y mi pareja de estudio no significa que vaya a tener algo con el!- Hinata cerro los ojos fuertemente, estaba completamente sonrojada. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. Q_ue… ¿porque estoy gritando…?- _¡olviden que grite diciendo eso! –se tapó la cara con las manos ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

Ino y Sakura quedaron completamente sorprendidas, no podían creer que la dulce y timida Hinata pudiera elevar la voz de esa manera.

-¡A-así es Ino, Hinata t-tiene razón, el azabache aunq-que sea sexy, n-no es mi t-tipo en lo absolut-to!- Sakura no sabía porque contesto de esa manera. ¿_Tartamudeando yo? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!_

Ino estaba completamente absorta, ¡¿Hinata levantando la voz, Sakura tartamudeando?! O el apocalipsis estaba cerca o sus amigas estaban enloqueciendo.

-vaya, ¿tartamudeas? Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo _alguien_ desde atrás.

-Hinata, no sabía que eras de levantar la voz –otro _alguien _comento de forma curiosa.

Las chicas al escuchar las voces se miraron incrédulas y sonrojadas ¡las habían escuchado! Ahora sí que era el colmo. Se voltearon para enfrentarlos. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos y tenían unas sonrisas ladinas en sus labios. Ino no perdía ningún detalle de la escena.

-¡¿escuchand-do c-convers-saciones a-ajenas?! ¡M-me s-sorprend-den!- Sakura fue quien hablo primero y se dio cuenta de que ¡seguia tartamudeando! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Aparte sentía sus mejillas arder! Pero estaba segura de que era vergüenza y no otra cosa, asi que carraspeo la garganta.

-Veníamos a buscarlas para hablar de los trabajos que Sasuke y yo tenemos pendientes- el rubio no quitaba la vista curiosa de Hinata quien estaba completamente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

-asi es, pero al ver que estaban muy ocupadas hablando de nosotros decidimos solo escuchar- Sasuke parecía burlón.

-¡P-pues es una falta de r-respeto escuchar convers-saciones ajenas!- Sakura seguía tartamudeando pero ya no tanto.

-Sakura tiene razón, acordemos un lugar para vernos y hablamos de los trabajos pendientes- Hinata levanto la mirada parecía haber tomado recompostura, pero aun había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto no le quito la mirada de encima, se le acercó, levanto su mano para apartar el cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja y levantarle el mentón sin bajar la mano se acercó más y le susurro en el oído-entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases- dicho esto bajo su mano y se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura no escucho lo que le dijo el rubio a su amiga, pero por el sonrojo de esta debio haber sido algo que la impresionara. Entonces vio como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y no entendia porque deseaba que el Uchiha le hiciera lo mismo.

Sasuke se le acerco pero no tan cerca, levantó su mano, revolvió el cabello de Sakura y se inclinó un poco para que sus rostros estuvieran en la misma altura- bueno, tu y yo nos vemos en el aula 15 despues de clases- le guiñó un ojo y siguió revolviéndole el cabello- no me interesa si estás de acuerdo o no, no creo que quieras dejarme plantado- dijo aun con su sonrisa ladina.

Sakura quito la mano del azabache de un manotazo- o si no, ¿qué?- dijo retadoramente.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, rosita-y se fue por el mismo camino que había cogido Naruto hace un momento.

Las chicas se quedaron con la vista fija en la nada, Hinata sonrojada y Sakura con el ceño fruncido. En medio de ellas dos se paró Ino que veía el lugar por donde se fueron los chicos.

-Bueno, debo admitir que eso fue muy interesante- dijo Ino despertándolas de su ensoñación- pero luego hablaremos de todo esto, ahora vayamos a los vestidores, tenemos deporte ¿lo recuerdan?- se enganchó en los brazos de cada una y las jalo por el mismo camino donde se fueron los chicos, después de todo ellos estaban en su misma clase.

~O~

-¡Bueno clase, como ya todos saben tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos, así que aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para aclarar esa llama de la juventud que poseen!

Ya estaban en clase de deporte y todos, menos los nuevos, sabían que eso significaba…

-¡Juego de equipos!- dijo el prof. Guy efusivamente.

Algunos muy poco gritaron de alegría mientras que los demás se resignaban.

-¡muy bien, nuevos, al frente!

Los chicos dieron unos pasos adelante un poco intimidados por la efusividad de su profesor.

-bien, sus nombres…

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Bien, Naruto, tu seras un equipo y Uchiha será otro!

Los chicos ante esta declaración se mostraron casi felices y dispuestos a ganarle a su rival. El profesor paso por en medio de ellos dos, acción que asumieron debían voltear y así lo hicieron.

-¡Capitanes de equipo, antes de explicarles el juego escojan a su co-capitan!- saco una moneda de su bolsillo- Sasuke, sello. Naruto, cara-dijo mientras los señalaba, entonces lanzo la moneda al aire, todos los presentes vieron la moneda elevarse y luego descender, callendo en las manos del profesor-Sello.

Sasuke dudo por un momento, centro la mirada en Sakura ¿su co-capitan? Definitivamente tenía ganas de molestar a la rosita, al pensar en eso una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

Sakura estaba casi segura de que la elegiría a ella de co-capitan por la manera en que la miraba y sonreía pensaba que sería así.

-Escojo a Hinata de co-capitan- Sasuke sabía que si la rosita fuera su rival sería más divertido el juego.

Hinata se sorprendió y al igual que Sakura e Ino pensaban que el Uchiha escogería a la pelirrosa. Sin nada que objetar camino hasta quedar alado del Uchiha.

-Una interesante decisión debo decir. ¡Muy bien Naruto, ahora escoge tú!

Naruto vio a Sakura y luego a Hinata junto a Sasuke, tenía pensado escogerla a ella, al principio no entendió la extraña decisión de su amigo pero luego lo capto todo, Sasuke escogió a Hinata para que el escogiera a Sakura, si Sakura era rival de Sasuke el juego sería interesante para él, aunque debía admitir que si Hinata era su rival era igual de interesante.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Sasuke, ¿no crees que lo que dijo Sakura es cierto?**_

_**-¿Qué soy sexy? Definitivamente es cierto- dijo carcajeándose mientras se admiraba el torso desnudo en uno de los espejos del vestidor**_

_**Naruto se cambiaba la camisa por la franela de deporte- no eso imbécil- volteo los ojos y siguió- lo de que escuchamos su conversación ajena…que fue una falta de respeto…**_

_**Sasuke se puso la franela-mi querido Naruto- se paró alado de su amigo rubio y le rodeo los hombros con su brazo-, entiende que si dices cosas así los demás van a pensar que eres gay-los dos voltearon sus miradas hacia los demás chicos que también estaban en el vestidor y estos asintieron apenados. Volvieron a fijar su mirada en un punto equis viendo la nada-. Además en esa conversación estaban nuestros nombres…**_

_**-sí, pero…-el rubio lo quiso interrumpir pero el moreno no le dejo.**_

_**-escucha- hablo más bajito, como fuera un secreto- después de irrumpir en su conversación tienes que admitir que te le acercaste mucho a Hinata, hasta se sonrojo ahora ella seguramente se va a sentir incomoda frente a ti. En cuanto a la rosita ya sé cómo manejar la situación. Trata de no seducir a Hinata-esto último lo dijo a forma de broma, sin embargo el rubio se ruborizo un poco.**_

_**-¡Sasuke que tonterías dices…-vio que su amigo se iba dejándolo solo- ey… no me dejes hablando solo!**_

_**Flash back end**_

-escojo a Sakura- dijo calmadamente.

Sakura tampoco protesto y se paró alado del rubio.

El profesor se les acerco a los cuatro.

-Muy bien, como veo que han escogido parejas femeninas jugaremos al rey y la reina. Cada equipo tiene cinco integrantes; el rey, la reina, un caballo, una torre y un peon- al ver la cara de confusión de sus alumnos dijo- pensaran que se trata de un juego de ajedrez tamaño humano, pero no. Es solo un juego de roba la bandera pero con comodines…

-¿qué clase de comodines? –Hinata de verdad estaba intrigada. _Qué clase de juego más extraño._ Pensó.

-Bueno, el rey es el único que puede tomar la bandera, quienes lo protegen y quienes lo atacan son los caballos y las torres, pero los caballos solo pueden atacar por la espalda y las torres desde sus puestos, de allí ellos no se mueven, atacarían a distancia…

-y ¿con que atacan precisamente?- pregunto naruto.

-con globos de agua –sus alumnos parecían entre divertidos y extrañados-un caballo puede atacar a una torre y viceversa, si un caballo ataca al otro caballo no es válido, igualmente pasa con las torres, cuando uno de estos es alcanzado por un globo tiene que esperar a que el rey lo toque. Las reinas son las únicas que pueden atacar al rey, no importa distancia o posición, nadie las ataca, son prácticamente inmunes y no atacan a nadie más que el rey, además si el rey de su equipo lo atacaron inmediatamente queda paralizado y ella tiene que tocarlo para que pueda moverse de nuevo. Los peones son quienes cuidan de la bandera, si la bandera es robada, avisan con un pito, no pueden atacar al rey, ellos solo les quitarían la bandera a un rey si una reina lo ataca primero, el peón al tomar la bandera tiene que correr hasta el lugar donde estaba y la única manera de ganar es que dos banderas estén en la guarida de un equipo. ¿Entendieron?

-SI- contestaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Eso me alegra, porque lo acabo de inventar- el profesor guy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡ahora escojan sus equipos!- grito.

Los demás estudiantes se alarmaron, al escuchar ese grito. El profesor señalo a Sasuke indicando que el escogía primero.

-bien-se dirigio a Hinata susurrando-, empezaremos escogiendo a quien mejor tira a distancia, tú conoces a nuestros compañeros, así que, ¿Quién dices tú?

-Kiba, definitivamente, el.

Sasuke grito ese nombre y un castaño se colocó alado de Hinata.

Naruto sabía que era su turno- Sakura, escoge a quien sería el caballo.

-Shikamaru. El nombrado se posiciono alado de la pelirrosa.

Turno de sasuke- Hinata, el caballo.

-Ino.

-Sakura, el tirador distancia.

-Sai.

-Hinata, peón.

-Choji.

-Sakura, peón.

-Shino.

-¡BIEN, AHORA, EQUIPOS A LA PLAZA, LOS DEMAS VAYAN A LLENAR GLOBOS CON AGUA Y TRAIGAN DOS PITOS DE SONIDOS DIFERENTES, LOS VEO EN QUINCE MINUTOS EN LA PLAZA!

Ya en la plaza…

-¡Equipo negro,-el profesor se acercó a sasuke y le entrego una bandera negra- equipo blanco-a naruto le dio una bandera blanca-, escojan una guarida y hagan una estrategia!

El equipo negro: conformado por Sasuke, capitán. Hinata, co-capitan. Kiba, tirador. Ino, caballo. Chouji, peon. Guarida: arbustos, lado izquierdo de la plaza.

El equipo blanco: conformado por Naruto, capitán. Sakura, co-capitan. Sai, tirador. Shikamaru, caballo. Shino, peon. Guarida: arbustos, lado derecho de la plaza.

Cada equipo hizo su estrategia en esos quince minutos. Llegaron los otros estudiantes con los globos de agua y los pitos, cada peon agarro un pito, y cada caballo y torre agarraron cantidades iguales de globos de agua.

-y bien, ¿Cuántos globos tenemos? –Naruto parecía estarse tomando muy en serio su rol de capitán.

-setenta globos- sakura estaba más que lista para jugar.

Del otro lado…

-bien, setenta globos, no está mal-Sasuke parecía muy relajado, vio a Hinata, definitivamente el As bajo la manga.

-¡CAPITANES, AL CENTRO!

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban muy confiados, llegaron al centro de la plaza.

-que sea un juego justo- el profesor pudo ver la clara rivalidad que había en los ojos de ambos quienes estaban parados frente a frente-. Dense la mano y vayan con sus equipos, al sonar el pito comienza el juego.

Los amigos se dieron la mano, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Se dirigieron a sus equipos.

-¡TOMEN POSICIONES! –grito Sasuke cerca de su equipo.

-¡A SUS LUGARES!- grito Naruto a su equipo.

El profesor sono el pito, Sasuke e Ino salieron corriendo, Hinata se quedó en donde estaba para esperar el momento de actuar. Del equipo contrario Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru, fueron quienes agarraron carrera. Ya cerca Negro y Blanco, ino con un globo de agua en la mano trato de serpentear y darle a naruto por la espalda, pero él lo esquivo rápido, por suerte, Ino cargaba una bolsa donde tenía más globos, Sasuke siguió derecho Ino lo seguía, el corriendo lo más rápido que podía Sakura se fue detrás de él, ya estaba cerca, si se tiraba de un salto seguramente lo atraparía, así que eso hizo, salto lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sasuke se agacho antes de que ella siquiera lo tocara, Sakura coloco su brazos frente a ella, cayo de rodillas, Sasuke no hizo más que burlarse y seguir corriendo, cuando estos cruzaron Ino aventó un globo rojo al cielo en dirección a su equipo, señal que indicaba que el rey blanco se acercaba y que todos debían estar alerta.

Naruto estaba extrañado, no veía a la reina negra cuando se acercaba a la guarida del equipo negro, trato de ignorar este detalle, entonces se percata de que un globo se acerca a él con una velocidad considerable, lo esquivo, casi le roza por un costado, Shikamaru empezó a lanzar globos de agua a Kiba y este tenía que seguir el plan que era darle a Shikamaru antes de que pasara por el lugar en el que debía estar Hinata, Kiba cumplio su objetivo, el caballo blanco en un descuido por haberse tropezado, lo alcanzo un globo y quedo paralizado, kiba seguía disparándole a Naruto, pero el logro esquivar los globos y tomar la bandera, chouji toco el pito y salio corriendo detrás de naruto quien corría en dirección de shikamaru que había quedado paralizado en un camino que está rodeado de árboles, entonces hinata apareció cayendo de un árbol grácilmente, naruto se quedó sorprendido y se detuvo al ver la escena, la ojiperla cayó en cuclillas y se levantó lentamente subiendo su mirada como tigre que acecha a la presa, eso definitivamente dejo hipnotizado al rubio pero un grito de shikamaru lo despertó y empezó a correr, hinata se fue detrás de él, el rubio corrió lo más que rápido que le permitían las piernas, estiro el brazo hacia shikamaru para tocarlo, ya casi estaba cerca, cinco metros más y lo tocaría, pero entonces sintió un empujón que lo llevo a unos pocos metros más lejos de Shikamaru.

Por otro lado, Ino le había dado a Sai _ups… lo lamento, pero esto es un juego yno pienso perder._ Pensó la chica. Sai por su parte se sorprendio de que la rubia le hubiera dado, _solo es una rubia tonta. _Pensó cuando la vio por primera vez, pero ahora no era tan tonta, vio cuando con dos globos uno en cada mano le lanzo los dos en el pecho, la chica había sido tan precisa que el segundo globo había dado en el mismo lugar del primero. Sonrio. _No me esperaba eso de una rubia "tonta". _

Sasuke ya tenía la bandera blanca en sus manos ahora solo le faltaba correr hasta su guarida y que su "As bajo la manga" hubiera funcionado, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Shino corría detrás de ellos, al igual que sakura, esta última logro hacer que el azabache cayera y ella se colocó encima de él, sasuke reconoció que la fuerza de la chica era considerable, aun así, sasuke pudo lograr posicionarse sobre ella, esta no se dio cuenta de cómo paso. El azabache mantenía las manos de la chica en el suelo encima de la cabeza de esta con sus manos y la bandera en su boca, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Shino no sabía si quitarle la bandera o no, después de todo era el rey negro quien estaba encima de la reina blanca. Ino solo veía la situación y también estaba alerta por si veía al caballo blanco. Sasuke solo le guiño el ojo y se levantó, haciéndole seña a Ino para que empezara a correr. Sakura quedo tendida en el suelo y cuando se dio cuenta ya el Uchiha se había alejado mucho como para empezar a correr detrás de él. Sasuke solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo a su guarida.

Naruto aún se recomponía del golpe que se había dado, cuando fue empujado se dio con una rama rota detrás del hombro, se había rasgado la franela y tenía unos rasguños en el hombro y brazo. _No esperaba un golpe como este, quien fue el animal qu… _sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio que Hyuga se le acercaba. _E-ella fue…?_

-¡¿Naruto, estas bien?! –hinata estaba preocupada, la idea era no dejar que el rubio se alejara más de su guarida para que así llegaría el rey negro y le arrebatara la bandera- no era mi intensión, lo lamento, yo…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- el rey blanco le dedico una sonrisa a la reina negra para que viera que estaba bien, con la bandera negra en la mano se levantó tratando de disimular el dolor en su cara pero no lo logro.

-no estás bien, ¿qué te duele?

-no es nada –quería cambiar el tema-, bien, ¿este es el momento en que me quitas la bandera?- con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó un poco a la reina negra.

-no cambies el tema Uzumaki, estas herido –la chica abía que ella era el "As" pero estaba preocupada, por su culpa habia herido al rubio, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Con una cara suplicante le tomo las manos y sintió una pequeña electricidad que decidio ignorar.

-tranquila hinata, ¡estoy perfectamente! –el rubio también sintió esa electricidad, se sonrojo cuando la chica desprevenidamente le tomo las manos. Lo único que se le ocurrio para ignorar el momento fue levantar el brazo que se había golpeado que casualmente era la mano donde sostenia la bandera. Trato de suprimir su cara de dolor pero no lo logro-ves?... eh..?

Sasuke e Ino divisaron al rey blanco y a su reina. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando y que además el rubio tenía unos rasguños en el brazo pero su objetivo era la bandera negra que el rubio cargaba en la mano, luego le preguntaría que le paso. Entonces ya cerca vió cuando su amigo levanto las manos al aire, y el azabache sin pensarlo mucho pasó como alma que lleva el diablo y le arrebató la bandera negra al rey blanco

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron estáticos ante esto aun con las manos agarradas y vieron como Sasuke corría hacia la guarida y colocaba las dos banderas en su sitio.

Ino no pasó desapercibido ese agarre entre esos dos.

-GUY-SENSEI GANAMOS- grito a todo pulmón Sasuke.

Naruto no dijo más nada y se marchó.

-eh, rey, creo que perdimos –Shikamaru quiso ser sarcástico.

-¡no me digas! –pero el rubio le gano.

Guy llego a la guarida del equipo negro.

-¡Felicidades! Por haber ganado un juego que inventé todos se han ganado puntos extra.

~O~

-Sakura…-las chicas estaban en el vestidor- ¿nos puedes explicar a Hinata y a mí lo que he visto hoy en el juego? –Ino parecía psicólogo.

-¿de qué hablas, Ino?

-veras Hinata, nuestra querida, ruda e imponente amiga…

Sakura solo quiso encerrarse en uno de los casilleros.

-Sakura…- Hinata de verdad parecía sorprendida.

-Bien, creo que de las dos la más afectada con la llegada de los nuevos es Sakura –concluyo Ino.

-¡no pretendas ser psicologo solo porque tu padre lo es!- la pelirrosa estaba sonrojada.

-no cambies el tema, Sakura.

-¡ademas ellos no son los únicos nuevos! Sai también es nuevo de este año y si me acusas de que me gusta el "nuevo" hablaría por ti con mucho gusto.

-bien, dejemos el tema –dijo sonrojada y en voz baja.- Pero no significa que no lo volvamos a retomar.

Las chicas no dijeron más nada del tema de lo que fue de la mañana.

En clase de biología, la profesora extendió tanto el tema de las células que apenas y les daba chance de copiar algo en el cuaderno. Al finalizar clase Sasuke le paso un papelito a Sakura antes de que ella cerrara su cuaderno.

_Aula 15, que no se te olvide._

Ella solo le dio una mirada molesta y resignada.

La profesora ya había dado permiso para que los estudiantes se retiraran del aula.

Naruto recogió todas sus cosas, se acercó a Hinata y le susurro en el oído- te espero en la biblioteca- su voz fue tan severa que por un momento pensó que la chica había temblado. Se alejó de ella y se fue a la biblioteca.

~O~

Sakura estaba frente a la puerta que indicaba -Aula 15… -completamente resignada entró al aula.

El lugar estaba vací hacia el escritorio del profesor._ ¿Se le habrá olvidado donde queda esta aula? Que imbécil, si me deja plantada y… _notó que en un papel color fosforescente doblado decía "Rosita". Molesta al leer su nuevo apodo lo desdoblo.

_Rosita, tuve cosas más importantes que hacer_

_¡¿importates?! ¡Yo soy importante! _Pensó. Siguió leyendo.

_Si estas molesta, me alegra._

_Escríbeme para hablar luego._

_Te ahorrare la pena de pedirte mi número._

Más abajo estaba anotado un teléfono.

-¡que cretino! –anoto el numero en su teléfono, lo iba a insultar por haberle dejado plantada.

Se asomó por la ventana del salón esperando a que el Uchiha contestara. _¿Qué le pasa, no lleva ni un mes aquí y ya cree que… _

-No contesto números desconocidos, deja tu mensaje y luego veré si te llamo –esa fue la contestadora.

_¡PERO QUE IDIOTA! _Definitivamente dejaría un mensaje- Sasuke-kun? Es Sakura. Menos mal que te habías ido, yo vine al aula para decirte que no tenía tiempo para perderlo contigo –estaba usando su voz más ridículamente seductora-, también tengo que hacer cosas importantes. Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun.

Bien ya estaba hecho, mensaje de voz enviado, ahora… lo "importante" era irse a casa.

_~O~_

Hinata había llegado a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar al rubio. Cuando lo vio estaba de espaldas a ella rebuscando entre los libros, le vio el brazo con moretones. Se acercó a él tomo sus cosas y lo jalo del brazo que no tenía lastimado.

-Hyuga qu…

-Vamos a mi casa –caminaban hacia la salida. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el golpe que ella le hizo al empujarlo en el juego. Se había olvidado de lo demás.

Cuando salieron del instituto Hinata le entrego las cosas que le pertenecían al rubio y se fueron caminando hasta la casa de la chica, ninguno comentó una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron Naruto detallo la casa de la chica, por afuera se veía como la suya, grande, moderna y de dos pisos. Pero por dentro era como una mansión, los muebles y la decoración la hacían ver como una casa de aquellos ricos de antaño._ Que elegancia_. Su casa era un ligue entre lo moderno y lo humilde, nada comparado con la casa de la chica.

-¿Hinata? –una voz se escuchó a lo lejos. Y apareció una chica igual a su compañera.

-wou, Hinata, ¡no esperaba que tuvieras una gemela!

-no soy su gemela, soy su madre – el tono era tan sutil como el de la peliazul. La señora se le acercó al rubio que había puesto una cara de completa incredulidad. Hinata no sabía si reírse, que el rubio dijera tal cosa la causaba mucha gracia.

-¿Q'que? ¡Pero si son igualitas!- el rubio pasaba la mirada de Hinata a la que decía ser "la madre" de ella.

-bueno, es un alago que me vea tan joven como mi hija. Mi nombre es Hanna Tengo que decir que tu rostro se me hace familiar… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer –con una sonrisa le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

La señora le devolvió el saludo.

-Uzumaki… ¿Tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki?

-Así es…

Antes de que el rubio pudiera continuar la madre de Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Entonces eres Hijo del Futuro presidente –soltó el saludo. Hanna estaba un poco sorprendida- ya decía yo que ese rostro me era familia.

Hinata no podía creerlo, el nombre se la hacía conocido, ya habían escuchado a sus padres nombrarlo varias veces.

-ah, sí, jaja –el rubio se rascaba la nuca con la mano.

-mamá, Uzumaki y yo vamos a estudiar, estaremos en mi cuarto- Hinata jalaba a Naruto hacia el piso de arriba.

-¿les llevo la comida?

-si quieres ma! Dentro de un rato –grito la peliazul desde las escaleras.

~O~

Disfrutaba la soledad. Sabía que Naruto no aparecería en todo el día o eso tenía planeado. Sasuke caminaba por las calles de konoha. Tenía que ir a una florería.

Habia escuchado a Kushina-san sobre una florería "bien coqueta" que por suerte le quedaba de camino. _Coqueta. Solo una mujer puede referirse a una tienda con esa palabra_. Suspiró.

Ya había llegado a la tienda, tenía grandes ventanales de cristal con muy bonitos arreglos florales que se podían ver desde afuera. _FlowerShop. Que nombre tan sencillo, a ver qué tal._ Y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. El lugar se veía muy campirano y con un olor a lavanda que apenas se podía notar.

-¡Buenas! En que puedo ayud…- a sus espaldas una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿tu?

Se volteo sobre sus pies y vio a Ino –no sabía que trabajabas aquí… -con total tranquilidad empezó a pasear por la florería.

-sí, bueno, es una inversión de mis padres y…e-en fin, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –se le acerco algo nerviosa.

-bueno, busco flores…

-daa –bufo Ino mientras ponía una cara de sifrina.

-no interrumpas –dijo molesto el azabache-. busco flores para una mujer de cabello negro, corto y ojos negros.

-mmm – pensando señaló al cliente muy indiferentemente- ¿se las vas a dar tú?

-bueno, imagíname más seductor y amable – contesto con indiferencia.

_¿Más seductor y amable? Seductor tal vez, pero ¿amable? Con esa actitud jamas._ Pensó Ino.

-Bueno, si lo pones así, llévale rosas…

-muy típico –la corto el Uchiha.

-no interrumpas –dijo levantando el dedo a modo de negación-. Además las rosas siempre son la mejor opción.

-bien, chica sabia, ¿qué sugieres?

Con una cara de pocos amigos- Llévale rosas o una amapola.

-y ¿cuáles son esas?

Sasuke vio cómo su compañera de clase se acercaba a un estante y de un jarrón saco una flor roja y se la paso a él para que la viera.

-se parece a una rosa –dijo mientras la detallaba.

-pero no lo es, una amapola significa pasión por la vida, Individualidad, distinción.

-igual se parece a una rosa –dijo de nuevo irritando a la rubia.

-¿Quién sabe más, tu o yo? –pregunto desafiante.

-me la llevo –Sasuke ignorando la pregunta le tendió la flor a la chica.

Ino agarro la flor y la envolvió con un papel decorativo. Sasuke pago y con la flor en la mano se dispuso a salir de la tienda. Pero en la puerta se detuvo.

-gracias por la ayuda–dijo esto con muy pocas ganas.

-vuelve pronto –solto Ino muy enérgica.

Ya afuera de la tienda siguió con su camino. Solo esperaba que le tuvieran comida echa.

* * *

_**Gomen!**_

_**Mi idea era subirlo el viernes. Pero me distraje. Comencé a ver Bleach -soy una nula que no ha visto Bleach 3:- y pues ver un anime me consume porque hasta que no lo termine no me quedo quieta. **_

_**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi. Soy nueva en esto así que pues... Comprendan.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-ay, ay. ¡Me estas jalando del brazo que me duele!

Hinata había arrastrado a Naruto a su habitación, su mamá a veces se ponía de habladora.

En cuanto a Naruto, no era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de una chica, pero estar en la habitación de una compañera que es prácticamente una desconocida le ponía nervioso.

-lo lamento, espera aquí- dejó el bolso en el suelo y salió.

El rubio aprovecho que estaba solo en esa habitación para echar un ojo. Todo era tan… delicado y sencillo. Los colores de la habitación eran pasteles y la cama junto con los muebles parecían tallados a mano. Había una peinadora, un escritorio, la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación y a cada lado de ella unas mesitas de noche. Un pequeño balcón daba al lugar un aspecto más espacioso y desde esta se podía ver un bosque con un lago. _Ese lago… Creo que lo he visto en otro lado… _Se podían ver varias casas. Naruto sin muchas ganas hizo un mohín. _Quizá lo recuerde luego._

Pasó la mirada por toda la habitación y vio dos puertas. La curiosidad lo invadió y abrió la primera. _Solo es el baño._ La cerró y se acercó a la otra puerta. _No debería hacer esto, apenas conozco a la chica y ya husmeo su cuarto… pero… _miro la puerta una vez más. _Solo un vistazo… _abrió la puerta. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero aun así pudo ver que había adentro. _¿Un vestier? _Palmeó con la mano hacia adentro a ver si encontraba el interruptor de la luz y lo encontró, encendió la luz. _¡Es tan grande como mi baño! _Tantos lujos en la casa lo tenían asombrado. Él podría tener todo eso y hasta más.

Ya tendría todo lo que quisiera, solo tenía que esperar.

Entró y se quedó en el centro viendo las ropas que colgaban y las que estaban dobladas, la zapatera que ocupaba una sola pared y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Habían vestidos y ropas finas que parecían intactas y a algunas les vio la etiqueta aun sin quitar. Una gaveta medio abierta llamo su atención, era grande y parecía muy espaciosa, se acercó y la abrió más. _R-ropa interior._ Se sonrojó y cerró la gaveta de un golpe, entonces se acordó que no debía estar allí. Apago la luz, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Observo una vez más la habitación fijándose en cada detalle para borrar la ropa interior de la chica de su mente. _Todo es tan… ordenado. _Pensó, recordando el improvisado cuarto que compartía con Sasuke que estaba patas arriba gracias a él.

-bien, aquí está todo lo que necesito –Hinata entro con una cajita de primeros auxilios que la deposito en la cama-. Ven, siéntate- le hizo seña a Naruto para que se sentara en la cama.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, sabía que aún estaba sonrojado, solo esperaba que Hinata no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿te sientes mal? Estas un poco rojo.

_Rayos se dio cuenta._ Carraspeo la garganta.

-No, es que aún me duele el hombro… ya sabes, por lo que me jalaste- _okey, miento muy mal._

Hinata detrás de Naruto quien estaba de espaldas, empezó a sacar lo que necesitaría.

-bueno, cuando yo termine ya no te molestará tanto la herida. Quítate la camisa- dijo dulcemente cerca de su oído lo que hizo que el rubio se ruborizara más, por suerte él estaba de espaldas a ella.

El rubio sin decir nada se la quitó y Hinata empezó a curarle la herida.

~O~

-Ino, ¿si vamos a ir al gym?

-_ya te dije que si, Sakura._

-bien, entonces solo falta preguntarle a Hinata, pero le mandaré un mensaje.

-_sí, amm, cambiando el tema, ¿tú no te ibas a reunir con tu "compañero de estudio"?_

-sí, pero el muy estúpido me dejo plantada alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-_mmm… hace un momento vino a la tienda y compró una amapola, dijo que para una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos negros._

-y ¿que con eso?

-_no sé, solo te estoy diciendo. Parece que es más importante una cita como para dejarte plantada._

-bueno, pues que imbécil.

-_concuerdo contigo. Sakura tengo que colgar, llegaron más clientes._

-dale, hablamos luego.

Colgó. Sakura le mandó el mensaje a Hinata invitándola al gym.

_Así que una cita. A mí nadie me deja plantada._

Sakura salió de su cuarto, tenía hambre, sus padres estaban trabajando así que estaría sola todo el día. Decidió comer afuera en un restaurante.

~O~

Tocó el timbre por tercera vez, porque no le abría la puerta rápido, ya se estaba desesperando.

Toco el timbre varias veces, insistente. La puerta se abrió.

-¡ya era hora!

-lo lamento, estaba en la cocina y…

-sí, sí. Toma aquí está la flor que me pediste –el azabache entro a la casa como si fuera la suya- y bien, ¿qué comeremos? –tiró su bolso en el sofá y siguió su camino a la cocina.

-sushi.

-y ¿lo pediste a domicilio? –dijo sarcástico.

-no. Sasuke yo sé cocinar.

-Por favor, Itachi, apenas y saber hacer pa…

Sasuke se calló al ver la comida que Itachi había preparado.

-wou, buena presentación –dijo presuntuoso- pero y el sabor qu…

Itachi de mala gana le metió un pedazo de comida en la boca.

-mmm… mm… -tragó- nada mal. Sí que te esmeraste esta vez, hermano.

-en fin, tu comida esta en aquel envase –el mayor señaló un envase transparente-. No comerás con nosotros –dijo mientras ponía en agua la flor.

-¿qué? Y ¿porque?

-quiero hacer el momento romántico y si tu estas allí no lo voy a poder hacer.

-Hmp–"dijo" tomando el envase-, entonces me voy.

-espera, dime cuanto te costó la flor para pagártela.

-no importa, quédate con el dinero, pero ya sabes que me debes. Suerte con tu cita.

Y saliendo por donde entro, Sasuke decidió que se comería la comida que le dio su hermano cuando llegara a casa. Metió el envase en su bolso y empezó a caminar. Entonces recordó que le había llegado algo a su teléfono, lo reviso y era un mensaje de voz. Lo escuchó.

_Sasuke-kun? Es Sakura. Menos mal que te habías ido, yo vine al aula para decirte que no tenía tiempo para perderlo contigo. También tengo que hacer cosas importantes. Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun._

Con su sonrisa de medio lado rio por lo bajo, tan odiosa como se lo esperaba, pensaba que le iba a dejar un mensaje con gritos e insultos, pero se las arregló para que sonara sutilmente ofendida. Guardo el teléfono y siguió su camino pero el hambre empezaba a ser más insoportable y decidió parar en un restaurante y pedir algo de tomar para empezar a comer, así que entró y vio una mota rosa.

~O~

Sakura ya estaba cansada de caminar y tenía mucha hambre, por suerte el restaurante ya estaba cerca.

Cuando llego el lugar no estaba ni lleno ni vacío, entró para pedir la comida, solo habían tres personas haciendo cola, esperó su turno y pidió.

-quiero un… amm… -vio la cartelera y luego dijo- quiero Espaguetis con albóndigas y de bebida un coctel de durazno.

-que sean dos –dijo una voz detrás de ella que ya estaba empezando a ser familiar.

Sakura volteó y vio a su compañero que la había dejado plantada.

Escuchó al dependiente decir el precio.

-no tengo el dinero suficiente, quite el otro coct…

-tranquila rosita, yo pago.

Sakura se hizo a un lado de mala gana.

Con la comida y las bebidas en mano se sentaron en una mesa.

-vaya, vaya. Pero qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, rosita.

-más que casualidad, diría que es una desgracia –dijo preparándose para empezar a comer.

-ey, ey, cálmate –tomó uno de los vasos de coctel-. Entonces, ¿guardaste mi número?

Ella indignada, se levantó para dirigirse a otra mesa con su comida, pero él la detuvo.

-está bien, me callaré.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo y empezó a comer. Sasuke, sacó el envase de su bolso y lo destapo.

-¿eso es sushi? –pregunto curiosa-. ¡Huele muy bien!

-sí - al ver que la chica no dejaba de ver su comida le ofreció un pedazo-, ¿quieres? –preguntó tratando de parecer amable.

-Pues si me ofreces, no me negaré –dijo un tanto inocente, le quitó los palillos de la mano, agarro un pedazo y se lo comió- mmm! Está muy rico, ¿lo hiciste tú?

-no, lo hizo mi hermano- vio que la chica estaba dispuesta a agarrar otro pedazo pero él le quito los palillos y el tenedor con el que comía, agarro una albóndiga y se la comió- las albóndigas también están ricas, ¿Por qué no te concentras en tu comida Italiana y dejas de velar la mía? –propuso sin ser tan odioso.

-y, ¿comer en este restaurante es una de tus cosas importantes? O ¿tu cita te dejo plantado?

Los dos ya habían terminado de comer.

Sakura lo miraba buscando la flor que Ino le había mencionado.

-pues, comer es muy importante y veo que es una de tus "cosas importantes" también –hizo las comillas con los dedos-. Además, ¿con quién voy a tener una cita? –dijo en tono burlón.

-Pues con la chica de cabello negro –Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su escrutinio que no se pensó en lo que dijo. Cuando lo hizo desvió la mirada incomoda.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

Uno de los meseros se acercó para recoger el plato y los vasos.

-pues veo que el chisme corre rápido, dime, ¿qué más te dijo la sifrina esa?

-nada en especial, además, no es mi problema, no somos nada –la pelirrosa se volteó de espaldas a él y se encamino para salir del restaurante.- Gracias por la comida, Uchiha –se despidió sin voltear a verlo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Guardó su envase y se fue a casa.

Cuando llegó notó que no había nadie en casa.

_Todos afuera y yo aquí, sin nada que hacer. _

Pensó en arreglar el desastre de su cuarto pero si Naruto le ayudaba no iba a mover ni la almohada.

_¿Dónde se metió el dobe?_

Sin pensarlo mucho le mandó un mensaje preguntándole que donde estaba y recordándole que debían reunirse en otro lugar.

~O~

-ay, ay, ay.

Hinata ya había terminado de curarle la herida del hombro al chico. Le faltaba el brazo que como solo eran raspones no duraría mucho.

Esta vez ella se sentó enfrente de él. Tomó un algodón y lo mojó de alcohol.

-pareces muy concentrada en eso –decía mientras se quejaba entre dientes mientras Hinata limpiaba con alcohol los raspones.

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrío.

-me encanta la medicina, es lo que voy a estudiar. Toma sigue tú –dijo divertida al ver las caras que ponía el rubio cada vez que acercaba el algodón. Se lo entregó y buscó una pomada en la caja.

-oh, buena decisión –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿tú que estudiaras? –empezó a abrir la pomada.

-Derecho –dijo sin pensar mucho-. Te parecerá ridículo, pero quiero ser presidente- _¿en serio dije eso?_

-bueno, ese es el sueño de un niño pequeño –rio tiernamente-, aun así es la meta que te has impuesto –tomo el brazo del chico y lo jalo delicadamente hacia ella y le aplicó la pomada- y hablando de presidencia, ¿cómo va tu papá con el asunto?

-pues, le está yendo bien. Al parecer tus padres conocen a los míos… -dijo queriendo prolongar la conversación.

-sí, bueno, mi padre trabaja con el tuyo desde hace tiempo, creo que es su mano derecha o algo así.

_-Debe ser el señor de cabello largo que estuvo en la casa hace unas semanas. _Que irónico que nuestros padres sean viejos amigos y nosotros nos conozcamos ahora –comentó carcajeándose un poco.

-Bueno creo que nos tocaba conocernos ahora y no antes-Hinata se rio por lo bajo.

La madre de Hinata apareció con dos platos de comida una bandeja. Se sorprendió al ver al chico sin camisa sentado enfrente de su hija pero al ver la herida que tenía y la caja de primeros auxilios en la cama entendió todo.

-¿así que lo trajiste para practicar primeros auxilios? –dijo graciosa acercándose a ellos con la bandeja.

-n-no… -vio a Naruto y el parecía avergonzado por la falta de su camisa- yo le cause la herida y decidí encargarme de ello.

-¿Qué? –Su madre parecía asombrada- y ¿cómo le hiciste eso? –dejo la bandeja en la cama y se acercó a Naruto observando la herida.

-un juego loco que invento el profesor…

-el de ¿deporte?

-sí, ese.

-oh, a ese señor le hacen falta unos cuantos tornillos –comento alejándose de Naruto y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Llamen si necesitan algo.

Los dos asintieron. Naruto seguía viendo la nada apenado.

Hinata se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar la bandeja, tomó los platos y le ofreció uno a Naruto.

-espero que tengas hambre.

Naruto tomó el plato y empezaron a comer, ninguno dijo nada. Su celular suena y él lo revisa.

-¿qué sucede? –pregunta Hinata con curiosidad.

-es Sasuke, creo que debería irme, debería estar en otro lugar –dijo mientras terminaba de comer, deja el plato en la bandeja y se levanta para ponerse la camisa.

-oh, bueno –ella también puso su plato en la bandeja y se levantó-, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Los dos bajan las escaleras y Hanna está en el sofá leyendo una revista

-¿ya te vas? –preguntó la señora.

-sí, tiene que estar en otro lugar –contesto Hinata por él.

Siguieron caminando y ella abrió la puerta.

-que te vaya bonito –dijo ella amable y tiernamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él también le sonrío, salió y antes de seguir caminando se volteó.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata –siguió su camino.

Ella sabía que se refería a lo de la herida. Cerró la puerta.

-oyee, no es tan feo…

-mamá no empieces –la interrumpió un poco fastidiada.

-solo digo hija, además si fueras la novia del hijo del futuro presidente tu papá tendría un buen puesto en…

_-Espera… ¿Qué?_ ¡¿mamá?! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿No ves que apenas lo conozco? –su suave voz temblaba y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-ay, hija –suspiró- he vivido y visto muchas cosas…

-¿sabes que mamá? Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Hinata subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y vio la bandeja con los platos, bajó a la cocina con la bandeja sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Subió de nuevo y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

Envuelta en su toalla salió del baño, escucho el celular sonando, lo buscó y contesto la llamada.

- _¡al fin!_

-sakura, ¿qué paso?

-_que… ¿no leíste mi mensaje?_

-¿qué mensaje?

Se escuchó un suspiro –_Ino y yo vamos al gym y te mandé un mensaje avisándote._

-oh, bueno, a ¿qué hora van?

-_dentro de dos horas…_

-A las cinco –dijo pensativamente- bien, ¿haremos la rutina de siempre o algo diferente?

-_aun no sé, allá decidimos._

-bueno está bien y...

Se escucha un timbre entre la llamada.

-es Ino, la uniré a la llamada –dijo Hinata.

- _Hinata, ¿si vas a ir?_

-sí, Ino. ¿Nos vemos allá o vamos a casa de una de nosotras?

-_bueno, yo voy a casa de Sakura porque me queda más cerca, ya sabes…_

-entonces, yo a ustedes las veo allá.

-_Ok _–contestaron las dos y colgaron

Colgó. Ahora debía vestirse. Entró al vestier y se paró enfrente de su gaveta de ropa interior, tiro de ella pero estaba atorada.

_Esto pasa cuando la cierran de golpe, pero yo no… mmm… quizás fue mamá, pero ella ya sabe eso…_

Entonces recordó que dejo a Naruto solo por un momento… _quizás_…

Sacudió su cabeza, eso no podía ser… _quizás fue Hanabi_.

Tiro con más fuerza de la gaveta, esta se abrió pero por el golpe ella casi se cae, se recuperó y comenzó a vestirse

~O~

-¿cuál es la dirección?

-_sabía que… *suspiro* ¿dónde estás?_

_-_bueno, estoy en… ahh…

-_¿que ves, imbécil?_

-no hacen falta los insultos, idiota. Veo un parque… una pequeña plaza y también veo…

-_ya, ya. Sigue por la calle que esta entre el parque y la plaza. _

-oh, y como es la casa… eh… holaa… ¡ese imbécil me colgó! ¡Estoy perdido y este me cuelga!

Siguió la instrucción que le indicaron por teléfono, habían varias casas en construcción, ¿cómo sabía cuál era la que buscaba? Entonces sintió un golpe en el hombro.

-AAAUUUCHH!

-oye no grites, dobe. Solo fue un toque.

-¿Un toque? A Hyuga le tardo una hora y media curarme la herida que tengo en mi hombro –dijo mientras lo señalaba y luego se sobaba con cuidad.

-ahh, cierto, bueno, ya se te pasará – le dio dos palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.

-Sasuke, en serio me duele -dijo con los ojos llorosos-

-Aa–se volteó hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Así que es esta –comento siguiendo la mirada de Sasuke-… no está mal.

- ¿tienes las llaves?

-no, mi mamá las tiene –aún seguía sobándose el hombro.

-¿te dijeron si venían?

-sí, Sasuke, deben de llegar en un rato.

Naruto se sentó en la acera y Sasuke le acompaño.

Luego de quince minutos vieron un carro presidencial acercarse.

-Al fin –soltó el rubio.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que las puertas del carro se abrían y de este salían los padres de Naruto.

-¡Ya era hora, llevamos horas esperando por ustedes! –saludo Naruto de una manera muy extraña.

-No exageres, hijo –Minato hablo muy calmadamente-. A tu madre se le quedaron las llaves y a medio camino tuvimos que devolvernos –Kushina rodeo el carro hasta llegar alado de su esposo mientras hurgaba su cartera- además había algo de tránsito.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un mohín y un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno, ¿quieren entrar? –Kushina saco las llaves y las alzo en alto para que los adolescentes las vieran.

-por favor- dijo Sasuke.

-¡para eso los estamos esperando! –grito Naruto.

-No me grites –dijo su madre dándole un golpe en la cabeza y pasando a su lado hasta llegar a la reja.

No le costó mucho a Kushina abrir la reja y la puerta de entrada.

-Creo que con el trabajo necesario puede ser una linda casa, hasta podrían tener un jardín lind…

-ya mama, eso del jardín lo hablamos después. ¿Ahora quieres terminar de entrar? –Naruto estaba detrás de ella.

La peliroja no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en toda la entrada.

-y ¿si no me quiero mover qué?

-mama, no empieces –dijo en tono llorón-. Pareces una niña.

-¡¿me estás diciendo inmadura?!

Sasuke que estaba detrás de Naruto se lamentó.

-aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡no te estoy diciendo inmadura mama! Solo mueve el tra…

-¡¿QUE VAS A DE…?!

-¡Bueno! –Minato salió al rescate y se colocó detrás de ella empujándola sutilmente hacia adentro para que ella y su hijo no comenzaran otra pelea-, ¿cariño, que te parece si vemos la cocina mientras los chicos ven las habitaciones?

Sasuke solo pudo agradecerle a Kami-sama que Minato no fuera igual que ellos dos.

Subieron las escaleras.

-Cuatro habitaciones... Un baño(el cual estaba en el medio).

Todas las puertas estaban abiertas y ellos dos se quedaron cerca de la escalera.

-Naruto –el azabache habló antes de que su amigo pidiera lo que sabía que iba a pedir- quiero que sepas que la habitación más grande…

-¡La pido yo!

-¡no dobe, la habitación más grande…!

-¡es mía!

-maldición, ¡LAHABITACIONMASGRANDEESELESTUDIO! –lo dijo tan rápido que dudo que su amigo lo haya entendido.

-oh, está bien- Naruto se resignó, si su mejor amigo-rival no iba a pelear por la habitación más grande entonces no tenía sentido reclamarla-. Creo que es esta-señalo la cuarta puerta y entro en la habitación.

Sasuke lo siguió pero se quedó en el marco, solo echo un vistazo y se dirigió a otra habitación.

Naruto luego de inspeccionar toda la habitación salió de esta y entro a la puerta que estaba después de esta. Luego de analizar el espacio se acercó a la ventana y vio el lago. Le gusto la vista.

-Oye, dobe. Todas las habitaciones tienen el mismo tamaño excepto aquella –le comento Sasuke que se asomó a la habitación.

-bien –sin pensarlo mucho se decidió-, en ese caso. Esta va a ser mi habitación-dicho eso salió del lugar-.

-bien, la mía es aquella –agrego Sasuke señalando la primera puerta-. Ya veremos luego que hacemos con la habitación restante.

Los dos amigos bajaron para reunirse con los padres de Naruto.

-oye Sasuke, ¿te diste cuenta de lo grande que es la sala?

Sasuke se detuvo y echo un vistazo.

-sí creo qu…

-¡Aquí va el televisor y los video juegos!

_¿Por qué siempre interrumpe a la gente cuando habla?_ Sasuke un poco irritado siguió su camino mientras que su amigo continuaba con su "decoración" invisible en aquel espacio vacío.

-Sasuke-kun –la madre de Naruto llamó al azabache que recién entraba a la cocina-, ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo señalando el lugar- uno de ustedes dos tendrá que aprender a cocinar para sacarle provecho a esto –se carcajeó.

El azabache vio, que de toda la casa la cocina era el único lugar que estaba ya construida. _La es cocina empotrada… _Gabinetes arriba y abajo, en el medio estaba un lugar vacío donde se supone va la cocina y encima una campana. El fregadero estaba a la derecha y el espacio para la nevera del lado izquierdo. En el centro un mesón que encima de este colgaba el lugar para las copas y licores. _Nada mal._

-¡Sasuke, debajo de las escaleras hay un…! –la voz del rubio se escuchaba en toda la casa. Calló al ver la cocina- ¡Wooou! Parece de esas cocinas de la televisión –se acercó a su amigo y le palmeo el hombro-. Bueno, Sasuke, empieza a buscar cursos de cocina –finalizo totalmente serio mientras analizaba el lugar.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –dijo por lo bajo. Sinceramente para Sasuke el término "cocinar" no era parte de su estilo. Un chico malo no cocina.

-¿ya vieron las habitaciones, chicos? –Minato se encontraba en el espacio donde va el comedor.

-Sí y ya escogimos nuestras habitaciones –Sasuke fue directo y sutil.

-bien, nosotros echaremos un vistazo arriba –el rubio mayor desapareció del lugar y Kushina se fue detrás de él.

Después de la cocina y el pequeño comedor se encontraba una puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero.

Luego de los diez minutos ya los cuatro estaba afuera de la casa junto al carro presidencial.

-y ¿Qué les pareció? –Pregunto Minato ansioso.

-no está mal –contestaron los dos sin muchas ganas.

-bueno, terminaremos de hablar de esto en la casa, ahora nosotros nos vamos, tenemos una reunión muy importante en 20 min. Nos vemos, chicos –sin decir más subió al auto junto con su esposa y se marcharon.

-Bueno, no sé tú, dobe–el azabache empezó a caminar- pero yo me voy a casa.

Naruto sin replicar lo siguió en silencio.

~O~

Luego de dos largas y duras rutinas de ejercicio, el trio de amigas se hallaba en la cafetería que está junto al gym sentadas en una mesa al aire libre.

-bueno, venir tres días a la semana con esa rutina y en unos meses tendremos el cuerpo de Megan Fox – dijo la rubia mientras bebía de su bebida energética y se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-ya quisieras, Ino –Sakura meneaba su mano para echarse aire-. Sabes que esto no es nada.

-Así es – la peliazul se acomodaba la cola de caballo-, pero bueno, dinos Ino ¿Qué es ese "chisme" que nos tienes? –dijo acordándose que la rubia antes de entrar al gym les dijo que tenía que contarles algo cuando terminaran con lo que venían a hacer.

-Ah, sí, si –se incorporó en la silla y de su pequeño bolso sacó su celular- adivinen quien me escribió- dijo con una mirada pícara y alzando un poco el teléfono.

-mmm, no lo sé –Sakura seguía echándose aire sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la rubia contaba- ¿tu hermano, Deidara? Él siempre te escribe.

-¡No, frentona! Que por cierto, no me ha escrito –dijo esto último casi para ella misma mientras encendía la pantalla del aparato.

-ay, Ino, si es otro de tus ligues, guárdatelo–dijo la pelirosa aburrida, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

La rubia hizo un puchero y guardo el teléfono casi con tristeza. Pero se recompuso y solto:

-y… hablando de ligues –pasaba una mirada pícara de la peliazul a la pelirosa. Las dos se dieron cuenta por donde iba su amiga y suspiraron-. ¿Qué hay de ustedes y ese dúo? –finalizo mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y afincaba el mentón en las manos.

-Ino, si piensas que hay algo pues no lo hay –sentenció Sakura quien fue la primera en hablar.

-bueno, yo solo digo que entre ustedes hay química. Tú con el rubio –señalo a Hinata- Y tú con el otro – señalo a Sakura.

-y tú con el chico nuevo –Hinata lo dijo como si no hubiera querido decirlo pero no pudo evitar hablar lo que pensaba. Si su amiga quería joderlas entonces que comience el juego de dos contra uno.

La rubia inmediatamente se sonrojó y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-sii –la pelirosa entendió lo que quería hacer su amiga peliazul-. El primer día de clases dijiste que te parecía "hermoso", ¿te acuerdas Hinata?

-Por supuesto –contesto Hinata, la rubia comenzó a hundirse en su asiento-, también recuerdo como indiscretamente nos dices que quieres su número y que quieres salir con él –la peliazul le dedico una sonrisa- o ¿me equivoco, Ino?

Tanto la pelirosa como la peliazul disfrutaban el momento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Yo diría que es como amor a primera vista, ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-estoy completamente de acuerdo. –alzo el dedo índice, se habia acordado de otra cosa para molestar a la rubia- ¡Además…!

-¡Ya pues, ya basta! –Interrumpió la rubia completamente sonrojada quien no quería seguir escuchando- ¡olvidemos el tema! –Se levantó abruptamente de la silla- ¡ya es tarde, vámonos! –Se alejó de la mesa casi corriendo- que bochornoso.

Hinata y Sakura se levantaron con toda la calma del mundo aun con la sonrisa victoriosa en sus rostros. Triunfantes, Hinata levanto la mano y Sakura la chocó con la suya mientras veían a Ino caminar apresuradamente.

-este va a ser un año interesante- comentó Sakura recordando lo poco que había pasado esas primeras semanas de clases y luego cuando llego el dichoso dúo.

-sin duda alguna –Hinata sabía lo que pensaba su amiga, definitivamente tenía razón.

Sin más nada que decirse alcanzaron a la rubia y luego se separaron para ir cada quien a su casa.

_**En casa de Ino…**_

Ino apenas llego a su casa se metió a la ducha.

_No es amor a primera vista _pensaba sonrojada mientras empezaba a lavarse el cabello._ Eso no existe _sentenció. _Esas dos… _ apretó su cabello con fuerza recordando lo que sus amigas habían hablado, se relajó y suspiró _no me gusta la psicología por nada. _

_**En casa de Sakura…**_

Apenas había estaba entrando a su casa, sus padres aun no llegaban. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a la cocina para hacer la cena. Quería comer algo sencillo así que empezó a preparar los ingredientes de un sándwich.

Sacó un tomate, cebolla y lechuga. Los lavó y empezó a picar rodajas de tomate. ¿_Química? _Se preguntó recordando lo que dijo su amiga rubia _¿Con que se come eso? _Dijo burlona. Agarro la cebolla para empezar a picarla. _Con ese Uchiha jamás. Mi única "química" es con otra persona. _Sonrió tontamente y por un momento se desconcentró de su tarea y gracias a ese descuido se cortó el dedo índice. _¡Mierda! _Se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la herida y buscó una bandita para ponérsela. Sin más terminó de preparar los tres sándwiches y se comió uno.

_Espero que tengan hambre_ pensó refiriéndose a sus padres _me corté un dedo preparando esto. También fue por descuidada, pero igual me corte el dedo._

Subió a su habitación. Miro el reloj dela mesita de noche _8:37 pm_. Decidió se iria a dormir. No quería seguir pensando en la "química" entre las personas.

_**En casa de Hinata…**_

Acababa de salir del baño cuando le tocan la puerta del cuarto.

-¿nee-san puedo pasar? –Hanabi habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata se acomodó la toalla.

-sí, pasa –espero a que ella pasara y cerrara la puerta tras sí y entro a su vestier para ponerse sus pijamas- ¿qué pasa, Hanabi? –le pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que su hermana la escuchara mientras empezaba a cambiarse desde la pequeña habitación.

-oh, bueno –empezó con timidez, la Hyuga menor se acercó a la puerta sin entrar-. Quería preguntarte sobre las citas…

_Así que era por eso._- ¿Konohamaru al fin te invito a una cita? –preguntó pícaramente. Neji y ella sabían que desde hace unos años a Hanabi le gusta Konohamaru. El chico es un poco despistado pero a su hermana la tenía embobada.

-sí, bueno… amm… quería saber cómo tengo que comportarme y… y… que debo ponerme… y… -cada vez hablaba más bajito.

-¡bueno! –la peliazul salió del vestier con su pijama y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro- ¿la ruda Hanabi pidiéndome consejos? ¿Desde cuándo no se ve un acontecimiento como este?–se carcajeo.

-no seas ridícula, nee-san –la pelinegra miro hacia otro lado con un sonrojo y los mofletes inflados-.

-bueno, bueno –entró al baño cogió un cepillo y se sentó en la peinadora-. ¿Por qué no hablas con mamá? –sabía lo que le contestaría pero igual quería escucharlo.

-sabes cómo es ella –se sentó en la cama- es muy… tu sabes.

-está bien, bueno –prosiguió contestando las preguntas que le hizo momentos atrás-, con respecto a comportarte solo se tu misma- empezó a cepillarse el cabello-. Y con lo de vestirte, algo bonito pero con lo que te sientas cómoda. No te esfuerces mucho. A algunos hombres les gusta la sencillez.

-mmm –pensativa analizo las palabras de su hermana y preguntó-… ¿crees que entre él y yo haya química? Digo, lo conoces, ¿no?

_Química… Química… _-¿Cómo crees tú que se da esa química entre dos personas? –le preguntó para que Hanabi se contestara sola y para saber de segundas opiniones. Lo que piensa ella no es lo mismo que piensa su hermana.

-bueno, es cuando… dos personas se llevan bien –su tono de pregunta hizo que Hinata alzara una ceja y rápidamente ella se corrigió-. Que dos personas se entienden mutuamente y suelen estar juntas, saben de sus defectos pero igual los aceptan… creo que eso es.

Hinata miro a su hermana con una sonrisa que claramente decía "hay tienes las respuesta".

-oohh –dijo la menor- ¡gracias! –con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo corto y salio de la habitación.

_El punto de vista de ella no es muy diferente al mio. _La peliazul se volteo en la silla para verse en el espejo mientras seguia cepillando su cabello. _Creo que es muy temprano para pensar en la "química" de la que Ino habla._

_**En la casa Uzumaki…**_

Los cuatro se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, cenando.

-bien, chicos –Minato termino su cena, Sasuke y Naruto desviaron la mirada de su comida para prestarle atención-. Quería saber ¿Qué tal les pareció la casa? –pregunto.

-¡me encanto! –Naruto fue quien primero hablo- las habitaciones son grandes, y hay suficiente espacio hasta para tres carros…-dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-y ¿qué hay de ti Sasuke, que piensas de la casa? –Kushina le sonrió tan maternalmente que se sonrojo un poco.

Minato fijo su mirada en el con la misma sonrisa fraternal que su esposa. Aunque no llevara ni el apellido ni la sangre de él, lo consideraba como un hijo.

Sasuke no podía con tanta dulzura. Desvió la mirada a su vaso de agua.

-a mí también me gusto –se aclaró la garganta- pienso lo mismo que Naruto. La casa es muy espaciosa. Y la cocina es lo que más llama la atención.

-sí, la cocina es muy bonita –el rubio miro a su amigo-. ¿Sasuke, buscaste por internet los cursos de cocina? –le pregunto serio.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y lo miro feo.

-eso lo acordamos después –Kushina le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y este se sonrojo, de nuevo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Kushina, incomodas al pobre de Sasuke –le dijo minato, sabía lo que su mujer quería lograr pero conocía muy bien la actitud orgullosa de Sasuke. Suspiro. Él también quería que Sasuke los viera como padres, la idea desde hace años siempre ha sido hacerlo sentir como en un hogar y aunque se han ganado poco a poco la confianza del chico aún no se acostumbraba a ellos del todo. Retomo el hilo de la conversación-. Los albañiles comenzaran a trabajar en una semana. Kushina contrato junto con ellos unos decoradores. Me han pedido que les diera diciembre libre y yo acepte. Así que la casa estará lista para finales de enero si todo lo que tengo planeado se lleva a cabo.

Luego de esa conversación entre los cuatro recogieron la mesa y lavaron la loza.

-buenas noches, chicos –se despidió minato con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su habitación.

-hasta mañana, mis pequeños –Kushina se acercó a Naruto y el dio un beso en la frente para luego darle un abrazo. Hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.

La casa ya estaba a oscuras. Y los dos jóvenes se encontraban en su habitación.

-no puedo creer que aún no te acostumbres a nosotros –comento Naruto en un tono lastimero mientras entraba en su cama.

El azabache se quedó en silencio por un momento, entro a su cama y dijo –Son tus padres Naruto, no los…

-También son tus padres –naruto noto como la voz de su amigo se cortó cuando dijo la palabra "padres" se acostó de costado dándole la espalda al azabache-, ya ha pasado mucho desde que Itachi y tú se unieron a la familia –sintió que su amigo le iba a interrumpir y se apuró en agregar: -quizás no puedan remplazar a tus verdaderos padres pero ellos hacen un esfuerzo para que los veas como tal. Sé que te has dado cuenta.

Otra vez se quedó callado, ¿cómo contestar a algo como eso? Maldito rubio, en temas como este se las arreglaba para tener la absoluta razón. Si, se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos del rubio mayor y la pelirroja. Se acostumbraría a ellos, sin duda, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se les consiente de la manera en que ellos lo hacen? Cuando él y su amigo les hablaron de un lugar para vivir he independizarse cuando comenzaran la universidad él pensó que les buscarían un apartamento con suficiente espacio para ellos dos, pero ¡¿Una casa?! Definitivamente se esforzaban. Juguetes, aparatos electrónicos, estudios, universidad, no importaba que, ellos se las arreglaban para complacerlos a los dos. Incluso les prometieron un carro a cada uno. _Dios, definitivamente me acostumbraría a ellos tarde o temprano. Me tratan como si de verdad fuera otro hijo. _Pensó. Ya habían pasado ocho años desde que lo integraron a su familia.

-algún día lo hare- dijo muy bajo, pero aun así el rubio lo escucho.

-hasta mañana, _hermano –_dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

Sasuke sonrió. Y al rato se quedó dormido.

Naruto por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño así que decidió prender la tele.

~O~

_**El día siguiente en el instituto…**_

Ino caminaba en los pasillos como si fuera una pasarela, se detuvo en su casillero y mientras sacaba y metia cosas escucho a dos chicas hablando que estaban detrás de ella.

-ya falta poco para que termine septiembre –parecía triste.

-sí, ya viene mi día favorito –la otra estaba entusiasmada-. ¡Halloween!

_¿Halloween?_ Pensó Ino.

_-_ah –suspiro la primera- olvide que eres amante de lo gótico.

-ojala hagan algo para ese día… -dijo la segunda pensativa-. Me encantaría venirme disfrazada de…

Ino no escucho más, se le había prendido el foco. ¡Disfraces…fiesta! Su idea era tan codiciosa. Cerró su casillero con prisa, tenía que hablar con Shikamaru.

~O~

Sasuke caminaba con el ceño fruncido, ya estaba cansado, todas las mañanas era el mismo cuento. En el internado Naruto no se levantaba temprano y llegaban tarde a las clases a pesar de que los dormitorios estaban cerca de los salones. Y ahora que había un camino de más de 10 min para llegar al insti seguía levantándose tarde. Suspiro.

-Si algún día llegamos tarde a una clase, ni si quiera me preocupare por llamarte en la mañana- dijo el azabache.

-ya, ya, es que me quede viendo televisión hasta tarde –el rubio se abotonada la camisa del uniforme. Habían salido rápido y apenas le había dado tiempo de ponerse los pantalones.

_Así que es por el televisor. Vamos a ver con que televisor te vas a quedar despierto hasta tarde. _El azabache tenía un plan pero para ejecutarlo necesitaba que el rubio no estuviera en casa. Ya vería a que lo mandaba para que se perdiera un buen rato.

Los dos cruzaron la calle, ya estaban cerca de la panadería, escucharon la corneta de un carro cerca de ellos, se detuvieron para voltear y ver quien era. La ventana del carro se bajó lentamente y pudieron ver al conductor.

-Itachi –dijeron los dos y se acercaron al carro.

-Hola, hermanito, Naruto –los saludo con una sonrisa- pensé que pasarían por aquí. Quería hablar con ustedes, suban yo los llevo al insti.

Sin protestar hicieron caso, Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Naruto en los asientos de atrás.

-y ¿de qué quieres hablar? –el Uchiha menor fue quien hablo primero.

-Sasuke, ¿te acuerdas de aquel primo lejano que solo vimos una vez? –Itachi puso en marcha

-ehh –el menor estaba confuso ¿Primo? Que el recordara no tenía primos.

-oh, cierto, tenías como dos años –dijo el mayor suponiendo lo que pensaba su hermano-. Bueno, ese primo está estudiando tu insti, creo que tiene la misma edad que tú.

El rubio pensativo empezó a recordar las pocas caras que reconocía del salón.

-_Quizás Itachi está hablando del pálido de cabello liso. No recuerdo su nombre… ahh… era…_

-su nombre es Sai –dijo quitándole la duda a el rubio-. Su madre hablo conmigo, al parecer en Febrero tendrá que mudarse a la india… ya sabes cosas del trabajo. Me comento que no quiere llevarse a Sai porque dice que si se lo lleva entonces el optara por ser militar. Que prefiere que viva aquí en Tokio como un artista y que además tenga una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Konoha.

Los dos estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, ¿una beca?

-oe, Itachi, ¿Qué tiene que ver este tema con nosotros? –Naruto estaba intrigado.

-La tía me pregunto que si yo podría encontrarle una casa donde vivir porque la casa donde ellos dos viven ahora ya está vendida –siguió hablando como si no le hubieran interrumpido-. Minato me comento ayer en la tarde que la casa que será de ustedes tiene cuatro habitaciones…

Oh, ya sabían por dónde iba.

-le comente el asunto y…

_y… ¿?_ Pensaron los dos expectantes a lo que diría el Uchiha mayor.

-Sai vivirá con ustedes –no dejo que lo volvieran a interrumpir-. Minato me dijo que podía darle dinero a Sai cuando lo necesitara…

_Mi padre tan humilde. _Pensó el rubio rodando los ojos

-pero yo me negué. Le dije que sería yo quien le diera dinero a Sai, además de que esta el dinero que le mande su mamá- el Uchiha mayor detuvo el carro. Ya habían llegado al insti-. así que por favor, gánense la amistad de él.

-ah, disculpa –naruto hablo como si le hubieran ofendido y le toco el hombro izquierdo a Itachi. Sasuke rodo los ojos, sabía lo que diría-. Estas hablando conmigo. No hace falta que me digas que me tengo que hacer su amigo…

_Oh, no. Ya empezó._ Sasuke ya se sabía ese sermón, "la amistad siempre prevalece" y toda esa paja. Y es que, al rubio se le hacía tan fácil ganarse la amistad de alguien y que las personas se encariñaran con él.

-Creo que ya entendió el mensaje Naruto –lo interrumpió desde el asiento del copiloto-. Ya ves que no hay problema –esta vez le hablo a su hermano-. Al menos a sabemos qué hacer con la habitación restante… nos vemos hermano –se despidió y salió del auto.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-no hay de que –naruto sabia porque le agradecía. Cuando la perdida de los padres Uchiha, Sasuke se había vuelto, muy grosero, orgulloso y odioso. De eso ya había pasado años. El mayor le pidió a Naruto que lo ayudara a ser como era antes y que no dejara que se fuera por mal camino. Y poco a poco lo iba logrando. Si no fuera por el rubio, Sasuke le hubiera dicho que no a lo de Sai sin ni si quiera pensárselo. Le palmeo el hombro al Uchiha.- es un poco fastidioso que me agradezcas todo el tiempo –Naruto vio como sonrió Itachi-. ¡Nos vemos, _hermano! –_se despidió enérgicamente con una amplia sonrisa y salió del auto.

Itachi suspiro, no quería ni imaginarse que sería de su hermano pequeño sin el rubio y sus padres. Le debía mucho a esa familia.

Ya adentro del instituto los dos amigos se dispusieron a buscar al "primo" a petición del rubio

~O~

Hinata se encontraba en su casillero y Shikamaru se le acerco.

-Hola, Hinata –saludo el chico con su tono usual recostándose de los demás casilleros.

-Shikamaru ¿Cómo estás? –saludo alegre, mientras metía unos libros.

-bien, oye ¿te dijeron que ayer hubo reunión del comité estudiantil?

-oh, sí, Sakura me dijo pero no me informo de que hablaron.

El chico suspiro. –lo supuse. Bueno, hablamos de… -el chico con una flojera notable la puso al tanto.

-entonces, ¿solo me toca la publicidad?

-así es. Había pensado en los tres nuevos. Creo que pueden ayudar. Con más gente se harán las cosas más rápido.

-oh, bueno, ya les diré a Sakura e Ino para hablar con ellos –dijo con una sonrisa y cerro el casillero.

El joven de coleta dio por terminada la conversación pero antes de que se dispusiera a irse escucho un grito.

-¡Shikamaruuuuuuu! –la voz chillona de una rubia escandalosa se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

La susodicha se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde estaba el chico.

-¿que suced…?

-¡Se ha ocurrido algo buenísimo! –lo interrumpió, saludo rápidamente a Hinata y continuo.- escuche a dos chicas hablando… de ¡Halloween! Y pensé que deberíamos hacer algo ese día.

-Ino y como plane…

-no me interrumpas. Pensé en hablarle a la directora sobre la idea de pedir el colegio… en la noche –junto sus manos y chocaba sus dedos rítmicamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa malévola.

-no es tan mala idea, Shikamaru –comento Hinata.

-creo que no –dijo pensativamente-. Pero…

_Peros, siempre hay un pero._ Pensó la rubia.

-… si tu idea de pedir el insti por una noche… como vas a hacer. Me refiero a ¿qué tienes planeado?

-oh, bueno, no lo he pensado bien. Podría ser algo como una fiesta nocturna. Decoraríamos todo el insti, los salones, los pasillos, los baños, la piscina, las canchas, el salón. ¡Todo! –Con esta idea Shikamaru levanto una ceja-. Claro que todos los de último año ayudaran en la decoración.

Al chico no le pareció tan mala la idea, claro, si todos los de ultimo ano ayudarían, y con todos se refería a todos.

-bueno, entonces aprovecha que Sakura va a hablar con la directora y le pides el permiso.

-wujuu –dijo dando brinquitos se detuvo y pregunto:- y ¿Dónde está?

Shikamaru miro a Hinata e Ino hizo lo mismo.

-creo que mencionó algo de ir a la oficina de la directora

-bien, entonces creo que…-Shikamaru calló al notar que la rubia ya no estaba. Suspiro.- este va a ser un año problemático –dijo con cansancio.- nos vemos, Hinata- se despidió y ser perdió en los pasillos.

-sí que lo será –dijo en voz baja la peliazul para dirigirse a la siguiente clase en el aula 15.

~O~

Los dos amigos se cansaron de buscar al dichoso "primo" –o mejor dicho Sasuke fue quien se cansó- y se dirigieron al aula 15. Cuando llegaron vieron que el "primo" se encontraba allí leyendo lo que parecía un libro de pinturas en una de las mesas.

-¡al fin te encontramos primo! –exclamo el rubio muy enérgico mientras se le acercaba y le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros a modo de abrazo.

-¿eh? –el "primo" quito la vista del libro para mirar a Sasuke que se acercaba.

El azabache agarro una silla y se sentó enfrente de Sai.

-oigan, si van a golpearme… -dijo mostrando una cara seria y sin ganas.

-no vamos a golpearte –le dijo Sasuke.

-bien.-Sai mostro una sonrisa falsa.

-así es, y si el teme lo intenta le arranco los pelos del… ¡AH!

El azabache sabía lo que diría y antes de que lo hiciera tomo el libro que tenía Sai en las manos y se lo lanzo al rubio en la cara, este dio uno pasos atrás y vacilante atrapo el libro para que no se cayera al suelo.

-¡oye que te pasa! –puso el libro en la mesa y se sentó alado de Sai-. No era necesario que me tiraras un libro –dijo llorón mientras se sobaba la nariz.

El azabache ignoro al rubio.

-Me he enterado hoy que eres mi primo –se explicó-.

-oh, ¿en serio?- de nuevo con la sonrisa falsa pregunto más para sí mismo que para el pelinegro.

-la verdad es que si tienen como un aire… -comento Naruto.

Los dos primos ignoraron al rubio.

-mi hermano Itachi me dijo que hablo con tu madre.

-oh, sí, me comento que había hablado con uno de ellos. Me dijo que eran dos. No pensé que uno de ellos era rubio –dijo mirando a Naruto.

-no, yo no soy tu primo de sangre considero a Sasuke como mi hermano, eso hace que te considere a ti primo –dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡a partir de este momento serás parte del grupo!

-¿Qué grupo? –pregunto mirando a Sasuke.

-dobe no somos un grupo.

-entonces… ¡a partir de ahora somos un trio!

-eso suena raro –comento Sai.

-tienes razón, primo –dijo Sasuke resignado. _Nunca cambiara. _Pensó.

~O~

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la directora._ Menos mal me acorde esta mañana… _pensó la pelirosa acordándose de lo que le dijo Shikamaru _"pedir el permiso para usar el gran salón". _Ya sabía que se lo daría pero no estaba de más reunirse con la directora. _Que por cierto, estoy casi segura que no le han dicho a Hinata de que se encargara ella. _Suspiro. Aunque Shikamaru les había dicho a todos que necesitaba las cosas para la semana que viene sabía que Hinata era de hacer las cosas anticipadamente. Su mente estuvo tan distraída el día de ayer que se le olvido hablar con Hinata sobre eso.

Tenía rato esperando a la directora, al parecer, según la secretaria Anko Mitarashi que estaba en una reunión en la universidad de Konohagakure y es que Tsunade era maestra de medicina en aquella universidad. Faltaban exactamente 17 minutos para que empezara la primera clase y la vieja no se dignaba a llegar.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y lo primero que vio fue un cabello rubio pensó en levantarse de donde estaba sentada pensando que era la directora pero al ver el rostro de su rubia amiga Ino, puso una cara de fastidio. ¿_Cuándo va a llegar la vieja esa?_

-¡Sakura! –dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta

-eh, eeh. No grites.

La rubia echo un vistazo por todo el lugar.

-oh, no ha llegado la vieja… hace un momento hable con shikamaru… -le empezó a contar aquella conversación con el chico.

-¡no esta nada mal la idea!- dijo la pelirosa entusiasmada dijo la escuchar todo.-¡me encanta!

Y entonces se abrió la puerta de nuevo.

-buenos días chicas- saludo la directora.

_Por fin llegó.-_Tsunade-sama- las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron frente al escritorio.

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio.-y bien, ¿de qué quieren hablarme? –dijo con una sonrisa poniéndole total atención a las chicas.

-en realidad venimos a pedirle permisos… -comenzó Sakura.

-¿permisos? –pregunto haciendo énfasis en el plural.

-Así es, yo vengo por el permiso del gran salón para la fiesta de navidad…

La rubia mayor paso la mirada de Sakura a Ino, dándole a entender que quería saber su razón para pedir permiso.

-y yo por el permiso para el día de Halloween –dijo con una sonrisa incomoda al ver la cara de intriga de la directora.

-explícame eso de " el día de Halloween"- la directora se puso seria lo cual puso nerviosa a Ino.

-b-bueno, en vez de día seria n-noche… -comento incomoda.

-¿noche? Eso lo hace más intrigante. Explícate –dijo severamente.

Ino le explico lo que había pensado.

-bueno -se quedó callada un momento-, no parece mala idea. Les daré el permiso –sentencio-. Y si piensan hacer eso de Halloween deberían empezar a montar publicidad a partir de la semana que viene –las dos chicas asintieron-. Se los entregare al final del día. Ahora vayan a clase.

Sin más nada que agregar salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron al aula 15.

~O~

-Hinata, ¿Dónde está rosita? –le pregunto Sasuke a la chica. Había entrado al salón hace 15 min y la chica no aparecía.

-oh, ella esta… -fue interrumpida.

-bien chicos, tomen asiento.

-¿Profesor? Me sorprende que haya llegado temprano –comento Kiba. Los demás alumnos le dieron la razón al chico, excepto Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que no entendían a que se refería.

-bueno, es mi primer día y no quise darle mala impresión a los alumnos nuevos –vio a el trio, cada quien sentado en una mesa.- la primera semana no pude venir. Pero aquí estoy para darles Historia –dijo con una sonrisa debajo de una bufanda.

-¿Por qué tiene la mitad del rostro tapado? –le pregunto por lo bajo Naruto a Hinata.

-Nadie sabe, pero es buena persona –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se sintiera incómodo.

-vaya, creo que aquí faltan dos chicas escandalosas…

La puerta se abrió salvajemente.

-¡disculpe la tardanza! –gritaron Sakura e Ino.

-oh, creo que las invoque.

-¿profesor Kakashi? –pregunto Sakura.

-¿Ha llegado temprano? ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamo Ino.

Kakashi suspiro.-tomen asiento –dijo resignado.

Ino se sentó alado de una chica y a Sakura no le quedo más que sentarse con el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué todos se sorprenden de que haya llegado temprano? –le pregunto el ultimo a la pelirosa.

-oh, porque siempre llega quince o veinte minutos después de que empiece la hora.

-este año me han designado como profesor guía. Y mi primera regla es: un chico y una chica por mesa.

Todos se quedaron extrañados.

Kakashi suspiro.- o sea, como están ellos –señaló la mesa de Sasuke y Sakura y la de Naruto y Hinata. Todos los demás alumnos lo miraron inseguros. Suspiro más profundo.- como no quieren hacer caso entonces yo escogeré a las parejas. Ino cámbiate y siéntate alado del nuevo.

Sakura y Hinata voltearon la cabeza como si del exorcismo se tratara y le dedicaron a su amiga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ino sonrojada, tomo sus cosas y se cambió con el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Sai.

Los demás alumnos se movieron solos por temor a que les pusieran de pareja a alguien que les gustara.

Y casualmente las primeras tres mesas eran las de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai.

El profesor se presentó y ellos tres se le presentaron.

Paso la hora de historia y los tres chicos se dirigieron al comedor como todos los alumnos. Se sentaron en una mesa.

-¡chicas! –Grito Naruto al trio principal de amigas.- ¡vengan siéntense con nosotros!

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron. No, no era porque eran ellos tres, eran por las miradas de envidia que les dedicaban las demás chicas que se encontraban en el comedor ante aquella invitació acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron. Sakura en medio de Sasuke y Naruto. Ino enfrente de Sakura y Hinata frente a Naruto quedando Sai enfrente de Sasuke.

Los seis empezaron a comer y al terminar Hinata empezó a hablar.

-Ahora que estamos… los seis quería decirles que primero –miro a los tres chicos-: Shikamaru me ha dicho que les dijera que desde ahora son parte del comité estudiantil –Ino y Sakura se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada. Y los chicos asintieron.- y segundo –miro a sus dos amigas-: que les pidiéramos ayuda a ellos para las cosas que necesitemos.

-bueno, para que estén al tanto –Sakura les hablo de lo que tenía planificado el comité estudiantil.- entonces Hinata está encargada de la publicidad, Ino de la decoración y yo de los permisos y la planificación–finalizo.

-Bueno, el teme es bueno en persuadir, convencer y mandar –dijo Naruto señalando al azabache.

-Y el dobe en llamar la atención –comento Sasuke señalando al rubio.

-y yo soy bueno en la creatividad –le comento a Ino el pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien, entonces Sasuke con Sakura, Ino con Sai y Naruto conmigo.

La rubia estaba sonrojada y el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa… ¿real? El rubio y el azabache notaron esto último.

-al final de clases nos reunimos para empezar a hacer las cosas –finalizo Sakura.

* * *

_**¡Bien! Aquí otro capitulo. Hoy si cumplí. B)**_

_**Jejeje.**_

_**Quiero que sepan que este fic no es tan obvio como ustedes piensan. **_

_**Van a haber... Nahh pos pa' que les digo. Como vayan leyendo van viendo. Jajá.**_

_**¡Hasta el proximo viernes!**_

_**PD: Con dejar un review salvas la existencia del fic. :D**_

_**-Andreaa~3**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-Ino, ¿Por qué nos arrastraste hasta el baño? Los chicos nos están esperando en la salida.

-Hinata tiene razón, ¿por qu... –Sakura fue callada por unas gotas de agua que le cayeron en la cara- ¡hey, que te pasa!

-¿Lo planearon verdad? –la rubia las miraba expectante.

-Que… ¡¿De qué hablas?!

La rubia se mojó la mano de nuevo y la sacudió hacia Hinata.

-Pero que… Ino, de que ha… -entonces la peliazul se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba sonrojada y sabía que no era de rabia- oh. Piensas que nosotras… -riéndose se dirigió al espejo para secarse las gotas de agua y retocarse.

-¿Hinata de que hablas?

-sí, Hinata ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó con voz de falsete.

-Ella piensa que nosotras la emparejamos a ella con Sai a propósito.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! –le dijo a la rubia-. ¡No viste que el mismo se ofreció, idiota! ¿Además crees que me agrada la idea de salir con ese odioso? ¡Me pone nerviosa!

Hinata e Ino cruzaron miradas cómplices.

-Si quieres cambiamos pareja, Ino. –le ofreció la pelirosa.

Sin esperar respuesta, alterada la pelirosa se acercó al lavabo, puso sus manos en poncherita y las llenó de agua.

-Sakura, no lo hagas –le susurró la peliazul.

La pelirosa la ignoró y se acercó rápidamente a la rubia que estaba distraída y le lanzo el agua en la cara.

-¡Que…! ¡Esta fría!

Sakura se devolvió al lavabo para secarse las manos y las gotas de agua que tenía en la cara.

-Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a la salida. –le dijo a la rubia y se salió del baño.

Hinata se quedó a ayudarla.

-No debiste reaccionar así, -le dijo pasándole unas toallitas- pudiste haberlo preguntado y ya.

-Ya lo sé, es que…

-Estas nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Tómatelo con calma, no es una cita. Si fuera una cita estarías al borde de la muerte.

-Tienes razón –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

~O~

-ah, ¿y las chicas? –Pregunto Naruto- pensé que venían detrás de nosotros.

-Se dirigían al baño, creo. Parecían apresuradas. –contesto Sasuke.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo. –Concluyo Sai.

Sasuke notó que Naruto no entendía nada y dijo-¿No es obvio? Están nerviosas porque van a salir con nosotros – y soltó una carcajada.

-Mmm… pero no es como una cita… o ¿sí?

-No, no lo es. –dijo Sai.

-Pero para las chicas es como si lo fuera.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?

-Sí, ¿A qué te refieres Sasuke? –pregunto una voz de falsete detrás del azabache.

Este se giró sobre sus pies.

-¡Bueno! Por fin aparece una.

-Idiota –susurro la pelirosa.

-Eh, Sakura, donde esta…

-Oh, están en el baño, ya vienen. y mientras esperamos ¿por qué no nos dices a Naruto y a mí de que hablabas, Sasuke? Oh, estoy segura de que Sai también quiere saber, ¿no?

-Uh, estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que le vas a contestar, primo –dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ahí está, tu prim… -entonces cayo en la cuenta de que Sai le dijo "primo" al azabache.- ¿ Primo? –pregunto mirando a Sai.

-Así es.

-Sí, nos enteramos esta mañana -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Llegamos. –anuncio Hinata.

-¿nos perdimos de algo? –preguntó la rubia al ver la cara estupefacta de su amiga.

-Chicas, Sasuke y Sai son primos –dijo aun sorprendida.

-¡¿En serio?!

Hinata con una sonrisa comentó inocentemente -¡Chicas, entonces eso las podría hacer a ustedes cu…

Las dos se le abalanzaron a Hinata para taparle la boca.

-ahh, más fácil la tarea de… ah… -Ino miró nerviosa a la pelirosa.

-¡De…del comité! Sí, sí, porque…

-Porque ustedes dos… ah, ¡pueden ayudarnos!

-¡Si, como un grupo de cuatro!

Aquella situación era obvia hasta para Naruto, decidió ayudarlas.

-Bueno, Sasuke –empezó- antes éramos dos y ahora ¡somos seis!

Sakura e Ino quitaron sus manos de la boca de Hinata.

-Bueno, bueno –Hinata respiro profundo y sus amigas estaban alerta junto a ella-. Creo que ya es hora de que nos separemos ¿no? –le cogió el brazo al rubio- ¡nos vemos!

Sakura y la rubia se voltearon para ver como Hinata se llevaba al rubio dándoles la espalda a los chicos -Esto es incómodo –le susurro de modo que solo la escuchara la rubia.

-Muy incómodo, por favor, no me dejes sola –le suplicó en un susurro también.

-Bueno rosita, vámonos –Sasuke la rodeo con su brazo por el cuello y Sakura empezó a caminar de manera automática.

-Sácame tu brazo –lo empujó.

-Bueno, ahora solo quedamos nosotros.

La rubia se tensó al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿por dónde quieres empezar? –le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Bueno, amm… _¡¿Por qué tengo la garganta seca?! _Es la fiesta de Navidad así que…

-Necesitamos muchas cosas brillantes.

-Sí, exacto y también…

-Muchas luces.

-ah, sí. Estaba pensando en hacer que caiga nieve del techo del salón. Pero no nieve de verdad, sería…

-Trocitos de papel, escarcha y papel celofán transparente.

-¡Si, exactamente eso! Oye, da un poco de miedo que termines la frase que digo.

-Bueno es que son cosas obvias –le sonrió.

-las primeras dos, pero no pensé que lo de los trocitos se te ocurriría también.

-Entonces fue una casualidad. Empecemos por comprar eso, aun no es noviembre así que falta para comprar las cosas de navidad.

-Bien, mi madre trabaja en eso de decoraciones de fiestas así que podemos hablar con ella.

-Bien, vamos.

~O~

-Oye, rosita, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿puedes dejar de llamarme "rosita"? –Preguntó Sakura- es molesto.

-No, no puedo. Bueno y ¿a dónde vamos?

-Primero vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque a ninguno de los dos le parecía incómodo, Sasuke lo rompió.

-Rosita, ¿Qué fue eso de allá atrás?

Sakura no se molestó por su apodo, en vez de eso se puso nerviosa.

-¿De qué hablas? No ha pasado nada –trató de disimular sus nervios, casi lo logra.

-Ya. Entonces ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? –el azabache con una sonrisa presuntuosa se le acercó.

Ella empezó a caminar más rápido.

-No estoy nerviosa. Tengo hambre y eso me pone de malas.

-Sí, ya me lo trague.

Siguieron caminando y cuando estuvieron en la entrada del restaurant la pelirrosa dijo:

-El lugar está casi lleno. Yo… iré a por la mesa.

-entonces yo pido la comida.

Pero antes de que le preguntara que quería la pelirrosa había desaparecido.

-_Una mesa afuera. Con aire libre... Para respirar… Cálmate, cálmate. Esto no es nada que no puedas manejar. Respira profundamente. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¿Ahora soy estúpida? Diablos, no le dije que quería comer… comer… nosotros… solos… como una cita… ¡no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no es una cita! ¡No lo es! En una cita el chico invita la comida y él… ay no, él fue a pedir la comida así que... Reeespiraaa._ Sakura apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos y suspiro. _Ay, se me antoja un batido de fresa. ¿Qué me irá a comprar Sasuke"-kun"? Mmm, no suena tan mal. Sasuke-kun. Sa – su – ke – kun. Sasuke-kun. _Se cubrió el rostro en sus manos. _Definitivamente soy estúpida. _Se lamentó.

-Oye, no me dijiste que querías comer, así que… te traje esto.

Le puso una bandeja en frente de ella.

-¡espagueti y albóndigas y un batido de fresa! –Sakura le dio un sorbo al batido-¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! –le agradeció con una sonrisa y empezó a comer.

Sasuke se tensó al ver aquella sonrisa y juntada con un "Sasuke-kun" se sonrojó levemente y se sentó a comer.

-¿Cómo sabias que esto era lo que quería? –pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, la última vez que comimos juntos…

Sakura repaso esa frase en su mente. _Comimos juntos. Comimos juntos. Juntos. _Se tensó.

Sasuke siguió sin interrupción alguna-… tú estabas comiendo espaguetis con albóndigas y un coctel de durazno. Así que pedí eso pero no tenían cocteles. Entonces se me ocurrió comprarte un batido de fresa. Y yo pedí lo mismo.

-Qué lindo detalle. _No es una cita. _–entonces metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su monedero. – ¿Cuánto es?

-Que… oh, no tranquila.

-En serio, dime cuanto es para… _¡No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas!_

-No te preocupes, yo invito.

-_Maldición. ¡Sigue sin ser una cita! _Está bien –guardo el monedero en su bolso.

Terminaron de comer y Sasuke rompe el silencio.

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué haremos tú y yo?

Sakura lo miro, confundida.

-Con lo de la fiesta de navidad, ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-oh, sí. –se comió su última albóndiga, sacó un cuaderno y un lapicero y aparto la bandeja. Tomó de su batido y dijo: -vamos a planificar lo que se hará ese día. Ah, Ino me dijo que también planificáramos el día de Halloween que también se hará una fiesta.

-¿Con disfraces?

-Así es.

-Está bien.

Sasuke se levantó y se llevó las dos bandejas con los vasos. Cuando regreso traía una bandeja con los vasos rellenos de batido de fresa junto con un plato de pedazos de brownie.

-Algo me dice que vamos a estar aquí por un rato –dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó alado de Sakura.

-No tenías que… con un vaso de agua me conformo, yo…

-oh, por favor. Ya me di cuenta de que te encanta el batido de fresa. Te lo acabaste en dos tragos. Es más, justo ahora estas luchando contigo misma para no agarrar el vaso.

Sakura se quedó viendo el vaso. Entonces vio a Sasuke –tienes razón- le dijo y sin pensárselo más agarró el vaso y tomo un pedazo de brownie.

Sasuke se carcajeó por lo bajo.

-Empecemos con Halloween, que está más cerca.

~O~

-Hinata, ¿qué pasó allá atrás?

Naruto veía los distintos modelos de carteles que había en una revista de la tienda publicitaria donde ellos estaban.

La peliazul se mordió los labios, le quería contar. Tenía que contarle después de todo él rubio ayudo

-Bueno, es que… amm…

-¿me dejas adivinar? –No espero la respuesta-. A Ino le gusta Sai y a Sakura le gusta Sasuke.

-No exactamente, a Sakura, bueno, digamos que le atrae Sasuke. _No digas mucho._

-oh. Entonces ibas a decir ese comentario para molestarlas –comento gracioso el rubio

-No, yo lo estaba pensando pero creo que… se me salió –con una sonrisa nerviosa Hinata se concentró en los carteles.

-Ya veo. Pues créeme que fue muy divertido verlas a ellas dos tratando de tapar tu…

-Torpeza –concluyó ella en tono lastimero.

-No, no. Más bien en tu pequeño descuido.

Siguieron viendo carteles, algunos eran muy serios, como para una empresa que quiere promocionar su nuevo producto. Los demás eran muy creativos pero no encontraban uno que sea como para pegarlo en los pasillos del instituto.

Hinata pasó la página.

-¡Este para Halloween! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y se carcajearon.

-Bien, está decidido. Ahora solo falta el de navidad.

Siguieron pasando páginas y en las últimas se encontraban los carteles navideños. En pararon en la última página.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?

-creo que es obvio. –Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa- Este para navidad.

-Eso pensé.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo y le dijeron a la vendedora los dos carteles que habían escogido.

-Excelente elección. ¿Y qué quieren que diga en cada cartel?

-El de Halloween que diga "fiesta de disfraces en la noche aquí en el instituto. 31 de octubre. Concurso del mejor disfraz" –dijo Naruto.

-Bien pensado, pero te falto la hora –comento Hinata- 7:30pm –se dirigió a la chica.

-Bien. Y ¿el de navidad? –la vendedora anotaba en una hoja lo que dijo el rubio

-"Fiesta navideña. 16 de diciembre. Los chicos invitan con una rosa blanca. Traje formal. 7:30pm" –dijo Hinata.

-¿Rosa blanca?

-Sí, o sea, que si un chico quiere invitar a una chica tiene que darle una rosa blanca. Y el día de la fiesta cada rosa se pondrá en el árbol.

-oh, qué gran idea pequeña – le dijo la vendedora mientras anotaba en la hoja- ¿no quieres una imagen debajo de eso para que todos entiendan? Digo si él no entendió –señalo al rubio-… ¡sin ánimos de ofender!

-No te preocupes. Es buena idea. Un chico de rodillas entregándole una rosa blanca a una chica. ¿Qué dices, Hinata?

-¡Si, que gran idea!

-Bien, lo anotaré –dijo la vendedora.

-Y ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Pues, Sakura hablaba de una idea original para invitar al baile, había dicho que "las chicas invitan". Entonces a la tienda floral de Ino llego un chico con un paquete de rosas blancas y rojas y bueno… se nos ocurrió.

-Bueno, ¿cuantos carteles quieren? Tenemos varios paquetes, uno en particular que les recomiendo es de 175 carteles y un pendón de tres metros cuadrados.

-Ese me gusta.

-Bien, queremos ese paquete para cada cartel. ¿Cuándo estarían listos?

-bueno, hoy es martes. Entonces… -la vendedora reviso su computadora y les dijo- pueden venir por todo el… -volvió a chequear la computadora- el viernes.

-¡qué bien!

Le pagaron la mitad del paquete, le agradecieron a la chica y salieron del local.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó el rubio.

-¡Si, muero de hambre!

-Bien entonces…

-Pero quiero comer comida casera –lo interrumpió Hinata pensativa.

-Pensaba invitarte a comer pero… bien, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa, comeremos allá. Estamos cerca.

-Oh, sí mejor, seguramente mi mamá esta allá entonces pensará que… _oh, no. Cállate. Cambia el tema. _Y ¿Qué cocinaras?

-¿Cocinar? Bueno, no cocino muy bien, yo…

-¿No sabes cocinar? –preguntó tiernamente.

-Pues…

-Oh, no te preocupes. Te enseñaré a hacer algo muy sencillo.

-_¿Qué va a hacer qué? Apenas y sé prepararme un tazón de cereales._

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la casa del rubio.

-Oh, la casa del próximo gobernador no es tan grande como yo pensaba.

-sí, bueno, mis padres son muy sencillos. Adelante –le abrió la puerta para que Hinata pasara primero.

-¿Ellos están aquí?

-No –miro la hora en el reloj de la pared- llegan dentro de un rato.

Sin hablar más se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar una olla –le indico la peliazul.

-No es tan difícil, si supiera donde esta eso…

Hinata se cacajeó. Luego de un rato Naruto encontró lo que buscaba.

-Bien, ahora llénala de agua.

Naruto hizo lo que su amiga le indicó.

-Ahora hiérvela y cuando este burbujeando le echas sal y después le echas la pasta.

-No es difícil…

Luego de un momento empezó a hervir la pasta.

-¿Con que lo vamos acompañar? –le preguntó Hinata con sutileza.

-Pues mi mamá compró nuggets ayer.

-¡Bien! Con eso basta.

-Oh! Se hacer un jugo de limón que me queda de dioses.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y empezaron a comer llegaron los padres de Naruto.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –una voz masculina se escuchaba cerca.

-Es como si alguien hubiera cocinado…

Luego de eso no faltó mucho para que Kushina apareciera en la cocina.

-¡Naruto cocin…!

-Oh, hola mamá, papá. Ella es Hinata Hyuga está en mi salón.

-Oh! Hyuga. ¡Tienes un gran parecido a tu madre! Mucho gusto.

-Señorita Kushina, mi madre habla mucho con usted, a veces se queda horas en el teléfono. Me alegra por fin conocer a la amiga de mi madre.

-Linda, nada de formalidades, puedes llamarme Kushina.

-Un placer conocerte, Hinata –Saludo Minato.

-Igualmente, Señor Namizake.

-Por favor, solo Minato –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Hinata, no me digas que este rubio te puso a cocinar – Kushina le revolvía el cabello a su hijo.

-En realidad, fue el quien cocinó.

-¿Qué? No te creo. – la peliroja vio incrédula al rubio menor.

-Bueno, si no les molesta me uniré –dijo tomando un plato.

-¡Yo también!

~O~

Cuando Sai e Ino llegaron al local de la Sra. Yamanaka la recepcionista les dijo que esperasen sentados en los sillones.

-¿Tu madre es muy ocupada, no?

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Ella solo está comiendo. Seguramente con mi papá, deben estar aquí en el centro comercial –Ino se levantó y se asomó por el ventanal del local-. Ven vamos a buscarlos.

-¿No crees que sería mejor esperarla? No tengo problema en…

-No, no. Aprovechemos que está afuera de esa oficina para hablar con ella. Cuando está allá adentro es muy…

-¿Seria?

-Sí, exacto. No me gusta hablar con ella cuando está en la oficina –la última palabra la dijo como si fuera una cosa horrible.

Salieron del local y fueron a buscar en la feria de comida. No los encontraron.

-Quizás estén en uno de los restaurantes… -Comentó Sai pensativo.

-Hay como diez de esos y no están precisamente cerca. –Ino fastidiada empezó a caminar- Bien, empecemos a buscar. _Cualquier cosa menos la oficina._

Luego de entrar a seis restaurantes los encontraron.

-¡Allá están!

Ino sin pensárselo mucho se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres.

-¡Hola! –Los saludo con efusividad.

-¡Hija! ¿Saliste temprano hoy? –su madre fue aún más efusiva que ella.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeña rubia por aquí? –preguntó su padre cariñosamente mientras bebia de su vaso de agua.

-Buenas tardes –Saludo Sai.

-Oh, si. él es un compañero del salón. Queremos hablar contigo, mamá, sobre unos eventos que se van a hacer en el instituto.

-En ese caso, siéntate –le ofreció la mamá de Ino a Sai.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones, les invitaron unos platos de comida y hablaron sobre los eventos y explicaron lo que querían hacer en la fiesta de navidad.

-Bueno, ¿se pusieron creativos para navidad, no? –Se carcajeó la rubia mayor- pero justo ahora me interesa lo de Halloween que está más cerca –finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sai miró a Ino diciéndole claramente que él no sabía nada de eso.

-Pues para Halloween, pensaba hacer algo terrorífico, obviamente. Decoraciones florales con rosas marchitas –señaló- y amm, también que haya algo al aire libre, algo así como…

-Un rito, con una fogata enorme, donde cada quien lance un papel con un deseo –dijo Sai sumido en sus pensamientos.

Los tres rubios lo miraron extrañados. Sai no necesitó otra cosa para comenzar a explicar.

-Tiene que ver con el origen de Halloween. En la antigüedad, durante la ceremonia del 31 de octubre las personas se disfrazaban con pieles de los animales que sacrificaban para sacar del pueblo a los demonios que los visitaban y poder regresar a la normalidad al día siguiente. Con las cenizas y restos de los sacrificios hacían un rito para conocer el futuro de los siguientes meses.

La familia lo miro ahora confundida.

-Lo leí en un libro. Claro que nosotros no vamos a sacrificar animales.

-Siempre pensé que Halloween era el día de los muertos –comento el rubio mayor.

-Y lo es, pero es una historia muy diferente a la que se cuenta.

-Bueno, fogata y deseos. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¡Sí! Mientras se estén tirando los papeles en la fogata, sería genial que haya alguien que esté danzando alrededor de ella y que luego cuente una historia de terror.

-Bueno, sí que tienes una gran imaginación, chico –comentó la Sra. Yamanaka quien anotaba todo en un papel.

-Bien, estó da por terminada la conversación. ¿Quieren comer algo más? –preguntó el padre de Ino amablemente mientras le hacía seña al mesonero.

-¡Si, muero de hambre!

-Ah, yo lo lamento. Pero tengo que irme –Sai muy cortésmente se levantó de la silla.

-Ah, pero ¿por qué? –La rubia mayor se defraudó un poco.

-Bueno, es que mi mamá está por mudarse, y le estoy ayudando a empacar cosas. Se me hace tarde, de verdad. Fue un placer conocerlos.

-El gusto fue nuestro –dijeron los rubios mayores al mismo tiempo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Ino –hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¡Que chico más lindo!

-¡Mamá! –Ino se sintió avergonzada.

-Y muy inteligente además, y pensar que el Halloween no era lo que yo creía –Comentó su padre.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, cariño. Oye hija, y ¿no te gusta este chico? Es simpático.

-_Ay, no. Aquí vamos. _¡Mamá, apenas lo conozco! –Ino casi sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

-Y ¿Eso que tiene? Para que alguien te guste no es necesario conocerlo del todo. ¿Verdad, cielo? –Se dirigio a su esposo.

-Sabes que no apruebo estas conversaciones. –dijo mirando a su hija.

El mesero llego a la mesa.

-Disculpe la demora, señor. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

~O~

-Mmm! El brownie estaba muy bueno.

-Sí, pienso que sí.

-Bueno, Ino me escribió diciéndome que fue al local de su mamá solo hay que hablar con ella y con Sai y habremos terminado.

-Bien. Entonces me voy. Tengo que hacer algo en mi casa. _No se me ha olvidado lo del televisor._

-Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se fue y Sakura empezó a caminar a su casa.

-_Por lo menos que hubiera dicho "ey, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" no hubiera estado de más. Toda la tarde juntos y no pudo ofrecerse a acompañarme a mi casa… _

~O~

Cuando Sasuke llego a su casa, Naruto y Hinata iban saliendo.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? _Mierda, Naruto ya está aquí_–Preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

-oh, Sasuke, la acompañaré a su casa.

-_Perfecto_. –pensó el Uchiha. Además con la mirada le dijo a su amigo "me tienes que contar". Cosa que el rubio entendió clara mente

-_no es como si hubiera pasado mucho. _–Pensó el rubio.

-Así es, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

-_Acompañarla hasta su casa… mmm, quizás le hubiera ofrecido eso a la rosita también. Pero mejor que no. _–con una sonrisa de medio lado entró a la casa.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke! –Kushina fue la primera en recibirlo.

-Hola. _No lo pienses tanto, solo dilo. Siempre hay una primera vez –_respiro profundamente y termino su frase- …Mamá.

Kushina solo se quedó viéndolo sorprendida. Lo que lo hizo más incómodo para el Uchiha. Entonces Minato apareció en la sala.

-oh, hola –carraspeo la garganta-, papá. _Dios, que incómodo._ Yo, amm, estaré arriba, moviendo algunas cosas, así que…

Sin decir más subió apresuradamente.

-Kushina, escuché mal o…

La nombrada quien seguía en shock solo negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo "mamá". –dijo en tono apagado.

-Oye –el rubio se paró en frente de la peliroja y vió que tenía los ojos llorosos. Sonrío y la abrazó-. El orgulloso Sasuke no es tan orgulloso ahora.

Sasuke, ya en la habitación. Empezó a desconectar el televisor.

-_no pensé que fuera tan incómodo. Igual y en algún momento tenía que hacerlo._

Luego de un rato, después de que Sasuke sacara el televisor del cuarto, llegó Naruto.

-Algo falta…

-Naruto, ¿Qué, de que hablas?

-La habitación se ve más vacía.

-Yo la veo igual.

-Claro que no, hay algo diferent… -entonces vio el espacio vacio donde estaba el televisor.- Que… ¿Y el televisor?

-¿Que televisor?

-El que estaba aquí, Sasuke no te hagas el loco –dijo severamente.

-Oh, eso, lo moví –le contestó tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Oh, bueno, me estorbaba –y salió de la habitación- . Baja para comer –le dijo desde las escaleras.

Luego de un momento Naruto bajó. En la mesa, ya estaba la cena servida. Y sus padres andaban de buen humor.

-¿Ya te aseguraron la gobernación, papá?

-No seas grosero, Naruto – le reprendió su madre.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué están tan de buen humor? –se sentó en la mesa.

El rubio mayor y la peliroja no pudieron evitar ver a Sasuke. Naruto lo miro también.

-¿Empezaste el curso de cocina? –pregunto alegremente.

-No es eso –Sasuke no pudo con todas las miradas encima y miro hacia otro lado.

-¡Sasuke ya nos ha aceptado como sus padres! –dijo Kushina como quien se gana la lotería.

- ¿en serio? ¡Qué bien, Sasuke! –Naruto le golpeó el hombro con sutileza- Dime, ¿cuándo me dirás hermano? –preguntó emocionado.

-No seas imbécil. –Sasuke lo dijo en un tono bajo pero igual los tres lo escucharon y por esto empezaron a reir.

-Relajate, hermano. No hay presión. Entonces, mamá ¿qué hiciste para la cena?

-_ A fin de cuentas, me gusta ser parte de esta familia. _–pensó Sasuke mientras veía a Kushina y Naruto peleando por el jugo y a un tranquilo Minato tratando de calmarlos.

~O~

Las nueve de la noche y ella ya casi al borde del sueño. Comenzó a sonar su celular. Contesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –somnolienta y con el celular pegado a la oreja undió su rostro en la almohada.

-_Chicas, cuenten…_

-¿Para esto nos llamas?

-_Sakura, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?_

-Ino tiene razón.

-_Son mis amigas y quiero saber que hicieron el día de hoy._

Luego de que cada quien hablara sobre lo que hizo hoy Sakura comentó:

-_No sé ustedes chicas, pero a mí me parece que vamos muy rápido._

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? –preguntó Hinata aun somnolienta.

-_Bueno, que por lo menos tu y yo, Hinata. Estamos confiando mucho en ellos. ¡Apenas los conocemos!_

-Bueno, así se hacen amigos ¿no? Además, Naruto es muy simpatico.

-_Eh! Chicas y ¿qué hay de mí? _

_-Bueno, Ino. Conoces a Sai desde que comenzaron las clases. Igual que nosotras y…_

_-¿Y? ¡Apenas empecé a hablar con él hace unos días!_

-Mmm, vaya coincidencia –Hinata solo quería colgar y dormir.

-_Chicas, necesitamos un plan…_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

-¿Qué?

-_Todo plan tiene sus fases… fases… fases… -se decía Sakura a si misma-. Oh! También tiene que haber un plan B –se escuchó un chasquido de dedos- ¡Lo tengo, chicas! ¡Hablamos mañana! –y colgó._

-¿Qué crees que estará pensando, Ino?

-_No tengo la menor idea. ¿Crees que sea algo bueno?_

-Lo dudo mucho.

-_Ay, no –suspiró-. Nos vemos mañana._

-Bien.

~O~

_**El día siguiente…**_

-eeh! ¡Te levantaste temprano!

-¿Qué? Ah, sí.

-entonces si fue buena idea sacar el televisor… y ¡ya te vestiste! Es un avance – Sasuke se levanto de su cama-. Salimos en 15 min.

Naruto bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

-_desde las cinco de la mañana que estoy despierto. Creo que nada puede ser peor._

-Hijo, ¿Despierto tan temprano? Son las seis de la mañana –comentó su madre extrañada.

-Sasuke tiene la culpa. _Idiota ese. _–se sentó pesadamente en la mesa y Kushina le sirvió el desayuno.

-Pero bueno, Naruto, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –le saludo Minato quien acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-Bueno días también, papá. –suspiro- ¿Tan raro es que esté despierto a esta hora?

Sus padres se dieron una mirada complice.

-Si –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días –saludó Sasuke. Carraspeó la garganta-, mamá, papá. _Esto sigue siendo raro. _

Naruto se sorprendió pero no hizo gesto alguno.

-Oye, solo agarra tu desayuno y vámonos. Adios, mamá, papá. Los veo luego. –dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta.

-Está de mal humor porque se despertó temprano –dijo Sasuke-. Nos vemos –y se fue detrás de Naruto.

-_Así que el televisor…_ -penso Kushina.

~O~

Las tres amigas se encontraban en el salón de clases.

-Bien, chicas, aquí está mi elaborado plan –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les tendió una hoja.

-Sakura estás loca –le dijo Ino, cogió la hoja y Hinata y ella empezaron a leer.

-Como digas. Bien, como les decía. Este plan A se va a llamar "La conquista" –muy orgullosa mente empezó a explicar- consta de cinco fases –mostro sus cinco dedos-…

-Sakura esto es ridi… -quiso intervenir Hinata pero Sakura la calló con una seña.

-Fase nro. 1 –senalo con su dedo pulgar-: conocerse. Esta es sencilla. Ya saben. Empiecen por pedir números de teléfono. Yo ya tengo el de mi víctima.

-¿Victima? ¿Acaso es un juego? –Preguntó Ino.

-Fase nro. 2 –levanto también su dedo indice y siguió Sakura ignorando completamente a Ino-: Hacerse amigos. Esta también es simple. Salgan con ellos. Risas. Confiaza. Y esas cosas.

-Sakura, no creo que…

-Solo dejala terminar, Hinata –le susurró Ino-. Ya luego salimos corriendo.

-Fase nro. 3 –levanto el dedo medio-: El mejor amigo. Al parecer no hay nada más frustrante para un chico que le digan "mejor amigo", piensan que lo consideran gay. Esta es muy divertida y créanme que me encantará decirle a así a "Sujeto A"…

-_¿Sujeto A? se volvió loca. _–pensó Ino.

-… también hay que demostrarles más confianza. No sé piensen en, cambiarse de ropa delante de ellos, o ir de compra con ellos. Lo que se les ocurra –agrego meneando las manos despreocupadamente.

-_¿Cambiarse de ropa que…? –_Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Fase nro. 4 –levanto su dedo anular-: El beso inesperado y coqueteos indirectos. Uhh, esta me encanto. O sea, se me tenía que ocurrir a mí –se carcajeó-…

Sus dos amigas solo se miraron nerviosas.

-_¿Beso? _Eso significa que… ¿T-te refieres a-a que el bes-so lo damos n-nosotras? –pregunto Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso es correcto mi querida Hinata.

La rubia y la peliazul cruzaron miradas de nuevo, pero esta vez aterrorizadas.

-El beso –prosiguió Sakura- tiene que darse en un momento obviamente inesperado. Y los coqueteos… pues, ustedes se las arreglan solas. –lo dijo como si nada.

_-¡¿BESO?! _– Hinata seguía sin poder creérselo- _¿Besar YO a Naruto? ¡Ni si quiera se hacer eso! ¡¿Y como es que pienso en eso ahora?! –_Pensaba mientras cada vez se sonrojaba un poco más al pensar en ese hecho.

-Y por último, la Fase nro. 5 –levanto su ultimo dedo, el menique-: El enamorado. Para esta fase, si todo marcha sobre ruedas el sujeto estará loco por cada una de nosotras, respectivamente. Fin –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Okey, Ino, hora de correr –Hinata se levantaba de la silla cuando Ino la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, esta se volvió a sentar.

-Hay que decir que este "plan" –hizo las comillas con los dedos- no está mal. Pero es un poco ridículo.

-Ino tiene razón. Este plan es tanto para enamorar a alguien como para enamorarse uno. Puede que al final nos termine gustando y no nos damos cuenta. Ahora, o estas muy desesperada por enamorarte de alguien o muy desesperada por olvidarte de…

-La cosa es –Ino se apresuró por callar a su amiga- que, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotras vamos a seguir ese plan?

-Porque si, lo sé. Por lo menos a ti, Ino –la señaló-. Sai te llama la atención desde que empezó el año en el instituto. ¿No quieres aventurarte a probar algo más?

Ino se quedó pensando en las posibilidades.

-Y tu, Hinata. Eres la única de las tres que no ha tenido una relación…

-Sabes que no me hace falta, además solo tenemos 17, casi 18, bueno, yo soy la única que tiene 17 pero el punto es, que aún falta mucho por vivir y…

-¡ah eso me refiero! –La interrumpió Sakura- ¡vive al menos un romance de secundaria! Vamos chicas, la vida es un paseo y en un paseo pasan muchas cosas.

-Y… Sakura, ¿qué es eso de "Sujeto A"? –preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Ah! Es "A" de azabache, por el cabello. "Sujeto R" de rubio –señaló a Hinata- y "Sujeto N" de negro –señalo a Ino- también, quería decir que en vez de fases le llamaremos niveles.

-mmm, bien, acepto, el reto… porque es como uno, ¿No? –Ino suspiro profundamente.

-¡exacto!... ¿Hinata? Si tu no aceptas ninguna de las dos hará nada –le aseguró mientras se acercaba a ella.

Luego de un momento de pensarlo cien mil veces dijo:

-Está bien, aunque no me gustaría herirlo –dijo pensativa-. Si salimos heridas, Sakura, la culpa recaerá en ti.

-…Esta de mal humor –dijo una voz peligrosamente cerca del aula.

-Eso es evidente.

-¡Sasuke no molestes! Esto es tu culpa. Tengo mucho sueño –se lamentó.

Al escuchar el nombre del ahora "Sujero A" Sakura actuó rápido y le quito el papel a Ino de las manos y lo metió en su bolso.

Pronto los chicos entraron.

-Hola chicas –saludó Naruto sin ánimos y se sentó en su asiento junto a Hinata.

-¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke.

-Oh, solo está de mal humor. Ya pasara. –miró a Sakura- Hola rosita.

Esta solo pudo enojarse, era un apodo tonto y ridículo.

Las dos amigas suspiraron y vieron a Sasuke con compasión.

-_oh, Sasuke, lo que te espera._

-Eto… chicos, estábamos hablando de ir al cine a ver una película. ¿Les gustaría ir? –Sakura se propuso el primer objetivo de la primera fase, claro que, quería ayudar a sus amigas.

-Claro, ¿cuándo? -Preguntó Sai.

-El viernes.

-Ese día cumple años el dobe –dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto.

-Eso es cierto –afirmo el rubio.

-En ese caso vayamos a celebrarlo en el club.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Hinata lo arreglará.

-Si, por supuesto. _Ay, no _–suspiro para sus adentros.

-¡Bien! Entonces intercambiemos números de teléfonos por si acaso –Sakura fue muy directa.

Intercambiaron teléfonos y momentos después se llenó el salón y comenzaron las clases.

-_Primer nivel en marcha –_pensó Sakura con una sonrisa casi malévola.

* * *

**_Bien! Aquí otro capi._**

**_Este me quedo más corto, lo sé, lo sé. Espero que el sieguiente me quede más larguito..._**

**_La verdad no se como me está quedando :s._**

**_Para colmo perdí el hilo del fic 3: me quede atascada._**

**_Ya termine de ver bleach :o. No el anime. Cuando llegué al relleno de los tipos "vampiros" me obstiné y me puse a ver el manga, así que como ya lei todos lo capítulos que existen del manga ahora no tengo excusas de que me distraje o algo así._**

**_¿Sabías que si dejas un review es como hacer caridad?_**

**_No, en realidad no. :/ _**

**_PERO los recibo con gusto. No saben lo importantes que son los reviews._**

**_Andreaa ~ 3_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

El viernes llego más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

Al llegar al instituto el rubio fue recibido por las felicitaciones de su nuevo grupo de amigos. Todos le dieron un abrazo. Excepto…

_**Flash back…**_

_Esa mañana fue despertado abruptamente por un almohadazo en la cara y se levantó de golpe._

_-¡Sasuke es temprano! ¡No comie…¿Mamá?_

_-¡Buenos díaaas! Oh, mi niño, ¡feliz cumpleaños! –la peliroja se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo._

_-Gracias mama –dijo un poco nervioso-. Oye, no era necesario despertarme de esa manera –hizo un puchero._

_-No seas bebita. Feliz cumpleaños dobe._

_-Grac.._

_-Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo el rubio mayor entrando a la habitación con un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida en forma del número 18._

_-¡Bien ahora sopla la vela! –dijo su madre a lo que su padre le acerco el pastel y Sasuke se acercaba también._

_El rubio un poco desconfiado la soplo la vela. Sasuke llevo a cabo su maldad y rápidamente quito la vela y aplasto la cara del rubio contra el pastel._

_Naruto respiro como si le faltara el aire- ¡LO SABIA! –los señalo a ciegas ya que el chocolate le cubría los ojos._

_Los tres presentes se carcajearon._

_**Flash back end…**_

La mañana y las clases pasaron rápido.

Sakura el día anterior había creado un chat grupal por teléfono. En el cual Hinata anuncio que irían al club "La Cueva 18". Donde obviamente entraban los mayores de dieciocho años y que los menores entraban con la compañía de un mayor.

Al final de clases se reunieron los seis para acordar lo demás.

-Bien, ya tenemos el club –comento Ino-. Pero, ¿Cómo nos trasladamos? Digo queda en el centro de la ciudad y no pienso irme caminando.

-Bueno, mi padre me puede prestar el carro –dijo el rubio orgulloso-. Ya tengo permiso de usar el carro.

-Bien, nos vamos en el carro de Naruto –concluyó Sai.

-¿Alguna manera específica de vestimenta, Hinata? –preguntó Ino.

-Pues, es un club –dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, cerda.

-¡No empieces, frentona!

-Naruto, nos recoges en mi casa –Hinata se alejó de sus amigas acercándose al rubio.

-Está bien –le dijo emocionado- ¿A las siete?

-A las siete –le confirmo ella.

-¡Bien! Ya que todo está acordado nos vemos más tarde –se despidió el Uchiha de las chicas y empezó a caminar.

-Hasta luego – se despidió el rubio – ¡Sai, ven con nosotros!

Sai no se negó – Hasta luego, chicas –les dedico una sonrisa y se fue detrás del rubio.

Ya alejados de las chicas…

-Te quedaras con nosotros toda la tarde –dijo alegre Naruto.

-Oh, pero tengo que… -trato de hablar pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Te llevaremos temprano a tu casa y luego nos vamos juntos a buscar a las chicas.

Ya conforme con esa respuesta se relajó.

En cuanto a las chicas, cuando Hinata se proponía irse la detuvieron sus dos amigas.

-Alto ahí, jovencita –le dijo Ino.

-¿Qué…?

La rubia y la pelirrosa intercambiaron miradas.

-Nosotras vamos al centro comercial –Sakura empezó a arrastrar a Hinata.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto poniendo resistencia.

-¡Pues para que compres algo para esta noche! –dijo Ino.

-¡Ch-chicas esperen! –Ino había comenzado a jalarla por el brazo- ¡No es necesario ir de compras! ¡Ya tengo mucha ropa en mi casa!

-Eso lo sabemos, pero tienes que ponerte algo nuevo –Sakura estaba decidida en llevarse a Hinata de compras.

-¡Ya tengo ropa nueva que no he estrenado!

Al decir esto Ino y Sakura la soltaron y ella por la resistencia que había puesto casi se cae.

-Oh…

-¿En serio? –Ino dudosa la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

-ah, ¡sí! ¿Recuerdan las ropas que me trajo mi madre cuando viajo a estados unidos?

Las dos asintieron.

-Bueno, no me la he puesto –dijo nerviosa.

-¡Bien! Entonces a las cuatro estaremos Ino y yo en tu casa –concluyo Sakura feliz.

-Nos vemos, Hinata- dijeron las dos al unísono y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Hinata suspiro– _que problemáticas. _–y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

~O~

Los chicos al llegar a la casa Uzumaki se instalaron a jugar video juegos en el televisor de la sala.

-¡No, no! –Grito Naruto presionando insistente los botones del control del video juego- ¡Sasuke no hagas trampas! –lo empujo con el hombro ya que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Naruto, solo no sabes jugar –comento Sai sentado a su lado.

-Estas en lo correcto, primo –dijo Sasuke.

El rubio como se encontraba en el medio empezó a balancearse de lado a lado para molestar a los dos pelinegros.

-¡Cállense! ¡No! –perdió y le cedió el control a Sai- No es justo, es mi cumpleaños al menos un poco de compasión –con un puchero se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Oye, no te sientas mal –trato de animarlo Sasuke-. ¡Eh, si vas por jugo tráeme un poco! –grito para que su amigo lo escuchara.

-¡A mí también! –grito Sai con el mismo propósito.

-Sí, claro –susurró-. _Aquí me voy a quedar._

Luego de un rato llegaron los señores de la casa. Ya todos en la sala, Naruto habló.

-Oh, mamá, papá. Él es Sai, el primo de Sasuke.

-Ah, un placer conocerte al fin, Sai –el rubio mayor extendió su mano.

-Igualmente, señor Minato –le saludo estrechándole la mano al rubio.

-Ay, cariño. Sin formalidades –le dijo Kushina quien sin pensárselo lo abrazo-. Nos alegra que seas parte de la familia –le dedico una sonrisa.

Naruto al ver que Sai no decía nada dijo- Mama, que lo pones nervioso. Es familia de Sasuke ¿Recuerdas? Los dos son iguales –comentó fastidiado.

Kushina solo le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ahora también es nuestra familia.

-Oye, Naruto –el rubio mayor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la cocina-, ¿si van al club? –pregunto.

Su hijo asintió.

-Bien –con una mirada complice le tendió las llaves del auto-. Es todo tuyo por hoy –dijo alegre.

-¡Oh! Gracias pap…

-¡Mm-mm! Ni lo pienses Minato –dijo Kushina arrebatándole las llaves a Naruto.

-P-pero mamá… -el rubio menor con una cara lastimera y ojos llorosos.

-No, Naruto.

-Kushina, por favor, ya tiene dieciocho –trato de convencerla Minato.

-Papa tiene razón, no seas cruel, ma.

-N-no –dijo difícilmente-. Mejor que maneje Sasuke –el mencionado apenas aparecía en la cocina junto con Sai.

-¿Ah? –pregunto desinteresado el azabache.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡MAMÁ! Oye, sé que suelo ser distraído. ¡Pero manejando soy consiente! ¡Papá lo sabe! ¡El me enseño! –se quejó en un puchero.

-Kushina es cierto, déjalo.

-Yo no tengo problema en manejar –comento el azabache.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto.

-Está decidido –concluyo Kushina.

Naruto molesto se dirigió a su amigo.

-Bien, Sasuke. Me daré una ducha y vamos a casa de Sai –dicho esto se fue al baño del piso de arriba.

-Ves lo que haces, Kushina –Minato suspiro y se acercó al refrigerador.

-S-solo me preocupo por la seguridad de mi hijo –Kushina triste dejo las llaves en la mesa y salió de la cocina.

-Oye, Sasuke… ¿Van a casa de Sai?

-Ah, si –un poco nervioso pero sin demostrarlo-. Él también va al club y pues…

-Bien, entiendo –cogió las llaves y se las entrego. Deja que maneje aunque sea una vez –con una sonrisa se dirigió al piso de arriba.

-Oye –hablo Sai, quien había permanecido callado todo este tiempo-, ¿El que esté molesto durará mucho?

Sasuke miraba pensativo las llaves.

-No. Ya se le pasará. Yo, ah, me daré una ducha también.

Después de casi media hora. Sasuke, Sai y Naruto se montaron en el auto.

-¡Cuídense! –les grito Minato.

-¡No tomen demasiado! Y ¡No lleguen tan tarde!

-Nos vemos -dijo Naruto sin muchos ánimos.

Sasuke arranco el auto orgulloso.

-Oye, Naruto, ¿qué te sentaras atrás tiene algo que ver con que no estas manejando tú? –pregunto el Uchiha con gracia.

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Me senté aquí para que Sai te indicara el camino a su casa –dijo completamente sarcástico.

-Claro –Sasuke ignoro el comentario del rubio.

~O~

-Hinata, ¿Te he dicho que quiero un armario como el tuyo? –la pelirosa buscaba ropa.

La nombrada suspiro.

-Sí, si me lo has dicho, Sakura –contesto algo incomoda.

-Es vestier no armario, frentona –Comento Ino quien estaba en las mismas que Sakura.

-A ver –se volteó hacia la rubia y puso sus manos en la cintura-, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso de los apodos. ¿Sai te alboroto las hormonas o qué?

-¡¿Qué?! –Indignada la rubia se volteó hacia ella- Tú fuiste quien me dijo cerda para empezar. ¡Me dejaste en ridículo frente a él! ¿A caso querías probar algo delante de Sasuke?

-Chicas, chicas –Hinata se interpuso entre ellas nerviosa por la idea de que se pelearan-. Cálmense. Sakura, Ino tiene razón –la nombrada hizo un mohín y cruzo los brazos-. Ino, si ella no empieza no la provoques –la rubia se encogió de hombros y volvió con su tarea.

-Ya sé que te vas a poner, Hinata –dijo emocionada Ino.

-Que no sea un vestido porque…

Se quedó callada al ver las prendas que su amiga le extendía.

-Te pondrás eso y no te vas a negar.

Hinata miro nerviosa las prendas y paso su mirada a Sakura, la cual asentía muy decidida.

-Ino, bien pensado –la felicito Sakura.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a duchar –la rubia salió del "vestier" para entrar a la puerta de alado.

Las tres habían acordado cambiarse en casa de Hinata y obviamente eso incluía prestar el baño.

Luego de un rato, cuando Hinata salió del baño –la última en bañarse- se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas seguían en toalla y estaban arreglándose el cabello en la peinadora.

-¡Hinata! Ven siéntate –le indico la rubia.

La peliazul obedeció e Ino empezó a hacer su trabajo.

-Oye, ¿A qué hora dijo Naruto que llegaría?

-Mmm, no recuerdo. Déjame preguntarle.

Hinata tomo su celular.

_Para: Naruto. Hey, quería saber a qué hora estarás aquí en en mi casa?_

No tardo mucho la respuesta.

_De: Naruto. Ahh, acordamos que a las siete, no te acuerdas?. Pero no seré yo quien maneje. :(_

_Para: Naruto. Oh, cierto! pero si parecías muy emocionado hace rato… :S_

_De: Pues sí. Pero mi madre y Sasuke hicieron un complot y me estafaron. Larga historia._

Ese último mensaje dejo pensando a Hinata, ¿Su madre y Sasuke?

-¿Está interesante el chat, Hinata? –preguntó Ino.

-Chicas, ¿Sasuke y Naruto viven juntos? –preguntó directa.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? Creo que eso sería muy raro –Comento Sakura mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Luego de que Ino terminara con ella entro al vestier y cerró la puerta. Por más que fueran amigas no se iba a cambiar en frente de ella. Oh, la timidez…

-_Eso me recuerda. Como carajo me voy a cambiar en frente de Naruto según el plan de Sakura. ¡Kami-sama, en que me metí!_

Se vistió con calma. No era momento de pensar esas cosas

-¡Oye, Hinata! Ya sal de ahí. –Sakura toco la puerta del vestier.

Hinata salió y sus dos amigas chocaron puños satisfechas y con una sonrisa en la boca.

La ropa que había escogido Ino no era ni más ni menos que una falda con vuelo negra que le llegaban a las rodillas, una blusa color crema sin mangas que le quedaba pegada y unos tacones cerrados negros, todo junto con una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro.

-Y… ¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto tímida.

-¡Perfecta! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el grito.

-_Me siento tan incómoda. _–se relajó un poco al notar que sus amigas también estaban en falda, excepto Sakura que tenía un short. Pero igual era algo corto.

Sakura vestía un short rosado con un cinturón negro, una franela blanca con dos rayas verticales rosadas y en el medio un círculo, de zapatos tenía unas botas de tacón negras medio altas.

Por otra parte, Ino vestía una falda gris con vuelo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, una franela blanca que dejaba ver su vientre plano, una chaqueta morada la cual no se molestó en abrocharla y unas botas de tacón bajas grises.

-Ahora, maquillaje –dijo la rubia y Sakura se dirigió al baño por el espejo. La rubia y la peliazul se sentaron en la peinadora.

-Hinata –la llamo Sakura desde el baño-, nunca me dijiste a qué hora venia Naruto.

-_a las siete. –_Pensó tranquila mientras se pintaba los labios, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche y se alarmo- _¡faltan seis minutos! _Bueno yo les sugiero que muevan la mano. -dijo nerviosa.

Ino se detuvo y la miro amenazante.

-¿A qué hora te dijo? –preguntó la rubia.

Un presentimiento la advirtió a Sakura quien salió del baño para escuchar mejor.

-A las siete –contesto en un susurro.

Sakura no escucho pero Ino sí.

La rubia miró el reloj de la mesita de noche.

-Okey, nos quedan cinco minutos –dijo nerviosa.

Sakura volvió a entrar al baño e Ino y Hinata se enfocaron de nuevo en el espejo.

~O~

_**Minutos antes…**_

-¿La casa de Hyuga queda cerca de aquí, Naruto? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Mmm, no.

-Bueno entonces vámonos. –dijo Sai.

El rubio fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta, Sasuke lo alcanzo y lo golpeo en el pecho con la palma, entregándole así las llaves del auto.

-¿Qué…? –Naruto extrañado las tomo antes de que se cayeran al suelo.

-Te pediré el favor de que no nos mates –con una sonrisa de medio lado Sasuke salió por la puerta.

Naruto alegre abrazo al azabache.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Oye –lo alejó de mala gana-, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Naruto no esperó y se subió al auto para encenderlo. Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Sai en los asientos de atrás.

Con rapidez llegaron a la casa de Hyuga. Naruto bajo la ventana, aún faltaban tres minutos para la hora acordada.

-Dime, por favor, que no va a ser él quien nos lleve al club –le dijo Sai en un susurro a Sasuke.

El azabache solo se quedó callado y miro a Naruto, Sai hizo lo mismo. Lo miraron con desconfianza. El rubio había ido en una velocidad alta en todo el camino.

7:00 pm.

Naruto le mando un mensaje a Hinata.

_Para: Hinata. Ya estoy afuera. _

_De: Hinata. Solo, dame un minuto más :S_

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Que le diéramos un momento.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Aun no están listas?!

-Mujeres… -dijo Sai desde atrás.

Sasuke no lo pensó y le mando un mensaje a Sakura.

_Para: Rosita. Rosita, estamos esperándolas, apúrense._

_**Dentro de la casa…**_

-¿Quien se cree? –Sakura indignada guardo el celular en su bolsito.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto la rubia curiosa mientras se daba sus últimos toques de maquillaje.

-Tsk, Sasuke nos está apurando.

-Chicas, deberíamos ir bajando –sugirió Hinata.

Las tres bajaron y se encontraron con Neji, Hannabi y Hanna.

-Buenas tardes –saludaron la rubia y la pelirosa a la Sra. Hyuga.

-Oh, pero si están bellísimas –dijo la peliazul mayor acercándose a ellas.- Mi niña te ves… sexy –le dijo con una mirada picara.

-_Solo lo haces para molestarme, respira, respira. _

-Nee-san, no pensé que algún día te vestirás de esa manera tan atrevida –comento Hannabi casi orgullosa de su hermana mayor.

-Ahh, ¿Gracias?

-Lástima que tu padre no está aquí para que te vea, estas preciosa, mi niña.

-Y… ¿con quien vas a salir que te vestiste así? -pregunto un Neji protector mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Yo… ahh…

-Son solo unos amigos, Neji. Relájate. –dijo Sakura.

-Sí. Cuando Hinata tenga novio serás el primero en saberlo.

Hinata sonrojada se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos –dijo apresuradamente para luego salir.

Sus dos amigas se fueron atrás de ella.

-¡Disfruten la noche! –Grito la madre de Hinata.

Neji se quedó parado en la puerta vigilando.

Naruto saludo a las chicas con una sonrisa al verlas salir de la casa y fijo su vista en Hinata pero luego borro su sonrisa y trago duro al ver la mirada amenazante del pelinegro en la puerta.

Sasuke bajo del asiento del copiloto mirando disimuladamente a Sakura. Naruto bajo del auto y se apresuró para sostenerle la puerta a Hinata. Como todo un caballero. Esta se sonrojo ante el gesto y subió al auto.

Sai hizo lo mismo con Ino.

-Oh, pero todos son tan caballeros –dijo Sakura mirando severamente a Sasuke quien al parecer no pretendía hacer lo mismo que sus amigos.

Este no se apresuró y le abrió la puerta.

-Las damas primero –le dedico su mejor sonrisa seductora.

Sakura no iba a caer tan fácil y pronto se lo hizo saber.

-¡Buen chico! –lo felicito la pelirosa mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla. Subió al auto.

Sasuke se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa y entró al auto.

-Bien, Hinata ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto el rubio nervioso sintiendo la mirada del pelinegro encima de él.

-Oh, tu solo empieza a conducir antes de que salga mi mamá y diga uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar –le dijo con una sonrisa.

El rubio hizo caso. Ya en el camino Hinata le indico hacia donde tenía que ir.

-Y… El chico que estaba en la puerta, ahh, ¿Es tu hermano mayor?

-Sí, bueno, no. Es mi primo, pero lo veo como mi hermano mayor.

-Bueno, tu hermano es un poco intimidante –comentó el rubio sin quitar la vista de la calle.

Hinata rio nerviosa.

-Suele ser así, como soy menor que él cree que puede verme como su indefensa hermanita menor –dijo la peliazul mirando por la ventana.

-Y entiendo porque… -susurro el rubio que quito la vista del camino y se fijó en las blancas piernas de la peliazul.

Pronto enfoco su vista de nuevo a donde debía.

-_No te distraigas _–se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y se sonrojo-. _Y no pienses así de Hinata, es una amiga… a quien apenas estas conociendo, y nadie ve a una amiga de esa manera._

Luego de quince minutos llegaron al Club. Naruto estacionó en la calle y todos bajaron.

-Hinata, ¿Cómo es que conoces este club? –preguntó el azabache.

-Mi hermano suele venir aquí con su novia. Ella, me lo sugirió.

-Obviamente fue ella. No imagino a Neji diciéndote que vayas a un club. –comentó Sakura a lo que Ino asintió.

-Antes de entrar, ¿Alguien además de mi es menor de 18?

-Yo –dijo Sai con una sonrisa extraña.

-Al menos somos dos –Hinata suspiró.

Acordaron en entrar en parejas, Hinata y Naruto fueron los primeros en pasar.

-¿Señorita Hyuga? –preguntó uno de los chicos en la puerta. Hinata volteó.

-¿Si?

-Oh, es usted. Es para informarle que la terraza estará libre esta noche.

-Que bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias. Y dile a Temari que le debo una.

El chico asintió.

Naruto no entendió pero aun así no preguntó.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Sai entraron detrás de ellos.

-El lugar está lleno –gritó Sakura ya que la música estaba muy alta.

Adolescentes, música alta, un lugar oscuro, bebidas. Una noche genial.

Se sentaron en unos sillones lejos del bullicio de la música y la gente alborotada.

-¿Cómo es que estamos en la zona V.I.P.? –le preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa.

-Hinata tiene sus contactos –le contestó ella.

-¡Bien! Este es el plan… -Hinata se calló momentáneamente para recordar el "Plan" de Sakura. Entre cerro los ojos hacia la pelirrosa y esta solo se encogió de hombros.- Son casi las ocho. A las once de la noche, vamos a subir por las escaleras –las señaló. Estaban a unos metros de donde ellos estaban sentados-. Y llegaremos a la terraza.

-Y ¿Qué hay en la terraza? –Sai inclinó la cabeza para ver las escaleras.

-Le cantaremos cumpleaños a Naruto –concluyó con una sonrisa-. Por ahora disfrutemos.

Sin pensárselo, las chicas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Y los tres chicos fueron directo al bar.

Naruto se mordía el labio nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Sasuke a su lado.

Sai pidió tres cervezas y un tequila. Se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso, Naruto?

-No estoy nervioso –empezó a chocar el dedo índice con la barra.

Los primos Uchiha alzaron una ceja.

-Okey. Sí, estoy nervioso. Y ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-Pues leí un libro sobre las emociones y eso…

-Ya. Entonces, ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –Sasuke se proponía ser insistente y Naruto sabía que si eso pasa no hay otra salida que contestarle su pregunta.

-Pues… -miro hacia otro lado incómodo.

-Aquí tienes, chico –la chica detrás del bar le entrego a Sai lo que habia pedido, le entrego una cerveza a cada uno y Sasuke tomo el pequeño vaso de tequila.

-¡Sai! Ni si quiera tienes edad para tomar de estas cosas –dijo el rubio en un susurro acusador. Obviamente, queriendo cambiar el tema.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-No trates de cambiar el tema –Sasuke fue directo- ¿Por-qué-es-tas-ner-vio-so?

-Bueno es que…

-¿Hinata te pone nervioso? –Sai tomo un trago de su bebida.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué…? –le dio un trago a su bebida nervioso- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Pues, estás viendo mucho para allá –señalo el lugar donde estaban las chicas.- Estas viendo mucho a Hinata, ¿No?

-No. Pff. No, tiene que ser Hinata. Puedo estar viendo a Sakura. –Sasuke levantó una ceja amenazante- Okey. No. No es Sakura.

-Solo admítelo, dobe.

-B-bueno, tal vez… _Su falda y sus piernas… y qué decir de la blusa que resalta sus…_ -sintio la garganta seca y tomo otro trago.

-Mira, no me interesa lo que sea que estes pensando. –Sasuke le tendio el pequeño vaso con tequila.- Tomate esto y disfruta la noche.

Los Uchiha se regresaron a los asientos de antes y Naruto se quedo en el bar.

-Naruto? –lo llamo una voz a su espalda y este volteo.

-Shion –dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Heey! Feliz cumpleaños –lo abrazo-. No creiste que se me olvidaría o si?

-Ahh, Gracias –el rubio se rasco la nuca.

-Sabes, no me sorprendes que estes en un club –se carcajeo y se sento en el banquito de alado-. Imagino que no viniste solo. ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

-Esta por ahí. Me dejo solo a mi merced, quizás me este vigilando para ver que hago y burlarse de mi.

Shion se carcajeo.

Comenzaron una amena conversación.

Por otro lado, las chicas regresaron con Sasuke y Sai.

-Uf, apenas fueron tres canciones y ya me cansé.

-Por favor, Sakura. Ni Hinata es tan exagerad… -se calló Ino al ver como la peliazul se tiraba en el sillon- Okey, no.

-Oh, Sasuke, me trajiste una bebida –la pelirosa le arrebato la cerveza al Uchiha y tomo un trago- que considerado –le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y este solo vio hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio para ocultar una sonrisa.- Ya, ves Ino? Con esto recargo energias.

-A ver rosita, esto es para mi –le quito la botella-. Si quieres una el bar esta por alla –señalo con el dedo el bar.

Sakura se levanto de mala gana.

-Bien. –dijo cortante y se fue.

-Touché –penso Sasuke.

-No eres menor para tomar de esas? –Ino se sento a un lado de Sai.

-Solo es una. Quieres? –le ofreció la botella y esta la recibió.

-No se preocupen por mi –Hinata se levanto respirando agitadamente-. Pedire agua.

-Dile a Sakura que pida una cerveza para mi –le dijo Ino.

Hinata llego a donde estaba Sakura.

-eh, pide agua y una cerveza.

-Lo imagine –le indico al chico detrás del bar lo que quería-. Estas segura de que no quieres una?

-No –Hinata suspiro, miro alrededor y vio al rubio hablando con otra chica.

-Oye, y donde esta Naruto? No lo vi con Sasuke y Sai.

Hinata señalo hacia donde lo vio. Él y la chica hablaban muy amenamente.

-Crees que sea…

-Su novia? No… Quizas, ahh…

-Puede ser, no le he preguntado si tiene una. Y tampoco hemos hablado sobre el tema. Es considerable –se encogió de hombros-. Uuff! Me quito un peso de encima al saber que con esto estoy fuera de tu plan –dijo con una sonrisa.

-NO. No. No. No. –Tomo la cerveza de ella- Eso no esta confirmado. Y ya mismo lo voy a averiguar –se propuso a ir hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y Hinata alerta la detuvo.

-Que…? No. Piensas ir y preguntárselo asi no más?

-Pues si. En este plan estamos las tres o no esta ninguna.

-Sakura deja de insistir con eso. No es necesario que…

-Si lo es! Tengo a ya tu sabes quien en la mente todo el tiempo y me molesta. Necesito olvidarme de ese tipo y…

-Entonces admite que Sasuke te llama la atención –tomo el vaso de agua.

-Okey… -tomo un trago y se encogió de hombros- lo admito.

-Bien. Ahora, si tanto quieres que sea parte de tu plan –hizo énfasis en "tu"- preguntale a Sasuke, que es el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-Tienes razón. Si… -tomo la cerveza de Ino y las dos se fueron a los sillones donde estaban sus amigos.

Sakura le extendió la botella a Ino y esta la tomo. Se sento a un lado de Sasuke y Hinata a lado de Ino.

-Sasuke, ¿Naruto tiene novia? –pregunto sin interés.

Hinata se pego la mano en la frente-_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directa? _-se lamentó.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, es que lo vi hablando con una chica rubia en el bar y…

-En serio? –pregunto ansioso.

-Si.

Sasuke se levanto dejando a los presentes extrañados.

-Dije algo malo?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya que recargamos energias –alzo la botella-. Volvamos a la pista de baile –tomo del brazo de Sai y Hinata y se los llevo. Sakura se apresuro a tomarse su bebida y se dirigió al bar.

-Otra por favor –dejo la botella en la barra y el chico la tomo para traerle otra. Cuando el chico se la entrego se acerco a Naruto, Sasuke y la chica rubia.- Heey, que hacen aquí deberían estar en el centro de la pista – dijo en un tono alegre obviamente interrumpiendo la conversación entre esas tres personas..

-Sakura, ella es Shion –las presento Naruto-. Es una amiga del internado.

-Mucho gusto –estrecharon manos-, soy su companera de clase.

-Bueno, ya veo que no viniste solo con Sasuke –Shion fue amable-. Entonces los dejo- con una sonrisa abrazo a Sasuke y Naruto-. Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo a Naruto-. Y acuérdense de escribirme –se alejo.

-Que repelente eres –Sasuke de mala gana se volvió para ir a los sillones y Sakura lo detuvo.

-Como que repelente y ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que de repente te pones asi? –antes de que le pudiera contestar ella le dijo:- ¿Sabes que? No me importa. Ahora vamos –los arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

Bailaron entre ellos y con gente desconocida. Bailaron hasta el cansancio o mejor dicho hasta que se hicieron las once de la noche.

Todos subieron por las escaleras. Hinata iba adelante junto con Ino. Sakura llevaba dos botellas, una en cada mano y una mas vacia que la otra. Sasuke tenia dos vasitos de tequila en las suyas, Naruto tenia otro además de una cerveza y Sai iba detrás sosteniendo al rubio que estaba mareado para que no se cayera hacia atrás.

La terraza era abierta pero con techo. Habían sillones blacos y mesas tipo playa en las esquinas.

Un chico los esperaba en una de las mesas con una bandeja en la mano.

-Gracias –Hinata recibió la bandeja. El chico asintió y se fue.

-Que es? –se acerco tambaleante el rubio.

Hinata quito la tapa de la bandeja donde habían seis cupcakes y uno estaba decorado como una minitorta junto con una vela incrustada.y a un lado unos fosforos.

-Oww, que bonito ponquesito –Sakura lo toco sutilmente por la parte del papel.

-Bueno, ahora cantemos cumpleaños –dijo alegre Hinata.

Predio la vela y le cantaron a Naruto. El rubio soplo la vela, se la quito y le dio un mordico al cupcake. Cada quien tomo uno.

Sasuke obligo a Naruto a que se tomara los dos vasitos de tequila y como el alcohol ya lo tenia bastante presente no protesto.

Luego de un rato bajaron otra vez al bullicio. Sakura y Naruto se fueron al bar para después reunirse con los demás en la pista de baile.

A las dos de la mañana salieron del club para regresar sus casas.

Naruto saco las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y Sasuke se las arrebato.

-Que… Oye-hip yo voy a manejar-hip –dijo en un puchero.

-Ni hablar, nos puedes matar, siéntate atrás.

-No es-hip justo –hizo otro puchero.

-Estas lo suficientemente conciente para manejar? –le pregunto Sai a su lado.

-Pues claro, de todos yo bebi menos. Aparte de Hinata.

-Bien –Sai estaba dispuesto a sentarse de copiloto.

-No. N-no. Ni lo piensehss. Anda pa'trahss –Sakura se sento de copiloto.

Todos se montaron y Sasuke arranco.

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Ino y la peliazul se despidieron y se bajaron. Sakura, se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo un fugaz beso en la mejilla dejando a este estupefacto.

-Graciahs, Sasuke-kun. Adiohs chicohs.

Sai se paso al asiento del copiloto. Y le palmeo el hombro a Sasuke.

-Completamente casual. –le dijo.

Este reacciono.

-Si… ahh… te quedas con nosotros?

Sai se encogió de hombros- esta bien.

-Oigaan quiero ir al baño –dijo Naruto desde atrás.

-Pues aguántate –le contesto Sai y Sasuke arranco.

_**La mañana siguiente…**_

-_Que dolor de cabeza… como llegue aquí?_ –Sakura se levantó de golpe.

-Oh, ya despertaste. –Hinata a su lado estaba leyendo un libro.

-Hinata… como llegamos hasta aquí? No le cantamos cumpleaños a Naruto?

-Que… no lo recuerdas? Ino! Sakura no se acuerda de que paso ayer.

La rubia salió del baño, se acababa de dar una ducha.

-Jajá, esto me recuerda a la película –se puso una toalla alrededor de cuello, se sento en la orilla de la cama y miró a la pelirosa con cara de lastima-. Sakura, besaste a Sasuke.

La pelirosa se puso palida.

-¡¿Qué?! No. –se levanto de la cama nerviosa- ¿Están jugando verdad? Tienen que estar jugando… -las dos amigas se vieron con lastima y negaron con la cabeza.- No… No, no. –Entró con prisa al baño, cerró la puerta y respiro profundamente para calmarse y tratar de recordar- _No recuerdo nada. Maldita sea. No vuelvo a tomar alcohol en mi vida._

Afuera la rubia y la peliazul chocaban cinco y aguantaban la risa.

Sakura salió del baño.

-Bien –respiró hondo-, aparte de besarlo hice algo más…? –tragó duro.

Hinata trataba de no reírse pero mentir no es algo que se le daba muy bien.

-bueno… -Ino vio a Hinata como advertencia de que no se ria.- casi le quitas la camisa delante de nosotros y… -Sakura se sentó en la cama y vio la nada luego de eso Hinata estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Ino. –se tapo la boca.

Sakura se levanto.

-estaban jugando, ¿Verdad, estúpidas?

Ino se rio.

-Era imposible, no aprovechar tu borrachera de esta manera. –y entonces Ino y Hinata rieron.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, tomo la almohada y las empezó a golpear con ella.

**~O~**

En la casa del rubio, los Uchiha se encontraban desayunando en la cocina.

-¿Estás seguro? –Sai le dio un mordisco a su desayuno.

-Por supuesto. Además… -escuchó a alguien bajando la escalera.

-Buenos días –dijo el rubio sin muchas ganas. Se sentó en la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza en ella.

-¿Qué tienes? –Le pregunto Sai.- ¿Te sientes mal?

El rubio no dijo nada. Le dolía la cabeza y prefería no hablar.

-Oh… Quizás recuerda lo de… ya sabes… -susurró Sasuke.

Naruto levantó la cabeza, alarmado.

-_¡¿Qué...?!_

-Dijiste que no sacaríamos el tema si él no lo sacaba primero. –Sai se levantó a lavar su plato.

-¿Qué se supone que debería recordar?

Sai miró severamente a Sasuke.

-¿Ves? Ahora va a empezar a hacer preguntas. La cagaste, Sasuke.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y puso cara de culpable.

-¡¿Qué se supone que debería recordar?! –asustado, pasó la mirada de Sai a Sasuke.

-Veras, Naruto. Anoche… -empezó Sasuke. Sai regreso a la mesa.

-Anoche… -repitió el rubio animándolo a que terminara de hablar.

-Anoche te pasaste con Hinata. –terminó Sai.

-No tenías que ser tan directo –Sasuke tomó jugo de naranja.

El rubio puso cara de no entender.

-¿En qué momento? Recuerdo todo lo que paso en el club excepto -se puso nervioso- …de como salimos y como llegamos aquí… -dijo con voz apagada.

-Pues fue en ese momento –Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro para luego levantarse y lavar su plato.

Naruto trago duro.

-Y ¿Cómo así que… me pasé?

-Pues, ya sabes –Sai levantó las dos manos e hizo el gesto de estar apretando algo.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-_Imposible –_se sonrojó.

-También te le insinuaste, casi le robas un beso. No entiendo cómo es que lo dijiste tan descaradamente en el auto, donde estábamos todos –agregó el pelinegro.

-¿Efectos del alcohol en la sangre, quizás? –dijo Sasuke.

Naruto oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Sasuke regreso a la mesa y tomó su celular.

-Pero no te preocupes. Hinata dijo que olvidaría el asunto porque estabas ebrio. Así que pues, no se lo menciones. Ya sabes, para no incomodarla.

El rubio asintió despacio.

Entonces el celular de Sasuke suena.

-¿Si? Ah… Bueno, es que imagino que dejo su celular en el cuarto. –miro a Naruto- Eh, Naruto, ¿dejaste tu teléfono en el cuarto?

-Si, además no tiene batería –dijo aun ocultando su rostro.

-Que sí y que no tiene batería –habló por teléfono-… Si, esta aquí conmigo… Está bien. -Sasuke le tendió el celular a Naruto y le dio un toqué para que alzara la vista.- Toma, quieren hablar contigo. –dijo muy serio.

-¿Quién es? –Alzó un poco la mano para agarrar el teléfono.

-Hinata.

El rubio se tapó la boca y negó con la cabeza y el dedo índice. Asustado.

-Contesta –tapó el micrófono del celular-, enfrenta la situación como el hombre que ya eres –le dijo en un susurro-grito. Tomo la mano de Naruto y le puso el teléfono en esta.

Naruto respiró profundo.

-¿Si?

-_Hola, Naruto. _

-Hola.

Sai y Sasuke lo miraron con caras picaras. Frunció el ceño, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

-_¿Cómo te sientes? Imagino que te duele la cabeza ¿no?_

-Es horrible.

-_Jajá, Sakura está igual que tú._

-No lo creo. En serio me duele la cabeza.

-_Bueno. Amm… cambiando de tema. ¿Recuerdas que ayer teníamos que hacer algo?_

-¿Algo?

-_Mm-hm_.

-Ahh –se puso nervioso-. Me duele la cabeza como para pensar…

-_Teníamos que ir a buscar los carteles._

-¡Cierto!

-_Sí, y como los necesitamos para el lunes pensé en pasar ahorita en la mañana, quizás en la tarde esté cerrado._

-Bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Mi padre no ha salido así que puedo…

-_Sí, igual tú también tienes que ir. Jajá._

-Entonces… en veinte estoy en tu casa.

-_Está bien, nos vemos. –_colgó.

-Dobe, dame mi celular -Sasuke habló desde detras de la puerta.

El rubio abre la puerta y le entrega el celular para luego cerrar.

Luego de unos pocos minutos baja.

-¿Y tú para dónde vas? -pregunto el azabache.

-¿Dónde están las llaves del carro?

Sasuke señalo la mesa detras del sofa. Naruto las toma y se dirige a la puerta.

-Eh, eh. ¿Para dónde vas?

-Voy a salir. ¿No es obvio? Hinata y yo vamos a buscar unos carteles en una tienda.

-Mmm, ¿Así le dicen ahora? -dijo Sai. Él y Sasuke que miraron complices- Al menos usa proteccion, ¿No?

Naruto se puso rojo.

-Solo diganle a mi papá que me lleve el auto.

Y se fue.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea decirle?

Sasuke se encogio de hombros.

-Ya está hecho.

**~O~**

El rubio y la peliazul ya iban de camino a la tienda.

-Pense que las chicas seguian en tu casa.

-No, se fueron despues de que hable contigo.

Llegaron a la tienda.

-Oh, ustedes son los novios que pidieron los carteles hace unos dias, ¿No? Ya se los traigo -dijo la dependienta al verlos.

Los dos se quedaron incomodos ante el comentario.

La chica regresó y les entregó una bolsa con los carteles enrollados y dos pendones.

Pagaron la otra mitad, sin hablar mucho le agradecieron y se fueron. Metieron las cosas en la parte de atras del carro.

-¿Desayunaste? -preguto ella.

-Ah, no. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me di cuenta de que casi entras a la cafeteria.

El rubio rio nervioso.

-Vamos -lo tomó por la mano.

Pidieron y luego de un rato empezaron a comer.

-¿Disfrutaste la noche de ayer?

Naruto casi se ahoga.

-¿Ah?

-que, ¿Si disfrutaste anoche?

-Ah si, si. -Carraspeo la garganta- Si.

-Jajá, anoche hiciste muchas cosas locas. Sobretodo cuando íbamos en el carro. –se carcajeó.

El rubio empezó a sudar frio.

-Una noche que no se olvida –le sonrió

-B-bueno –tomó un sorbo rápido de su bebida-. ¿Ya debería llevarte a casa no? –nervioso se levantó de la mesa.

Hinata un poco decepcionada asiente y se levanta.

-Jajá. Y pensar que tuve que echar a mis amigas de mi casa para buscar esta tontería.

-_¿Eso fue una indirecta? Rayos. _Oh, ah… no creas que no quiera estar contigo porque si quiero… -Hinata se sonroja y Naruto también- me refiero a que es agradable estar contigo… ¡_Sal de esta situación, ya! _Es que tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes.

-Oh, no te preocupes –le da una sonrisa y se monta en el carro.

Naruto se pega en la frente con una mano.

-_No se puede ser más idiota. _

**~O~**

Un despertador suena. 5:00 am.

-Lunes… -se lamentó-. Odio los lunes. –Levantó un puño y miro al techo- ¡te odio, lunes!

Se levantó con pesadez de su cama, con una notable flojera entro a la ducha y salió.

-¡Saakuraa! ¡Deberías irte temprano, tiene como ganas de llover! –dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Está bien, mamá.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio el cielo gris.

Empezó a moverse con rapidez en su cuarto. Ropa, zapatos, cabello. Luego de unos minutos salió de su casa con un paraguas. A mitad de su camino empezó a llover. Se refugió en la panadería que está cerca del instituto y empezó a luchar con el paraguas.

-¿Rosita?

-_oh-por-dios. –_Sakura rodó los ojos y se giró sobre si misma-. Odioso –lo saludó.

-¿Ese es mi apodo? –una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios-. No me gusta.

-Bien. U-chi-ha. A mí tampoco me gusta que me llames "rosita".

-Bueno, con eso te molesto un poco. Pero ¿"odioso"? Mmm, creo que podrías hacerlo mejor. –el azabache entra a la panadería.

-"creo que puedes hacerlo mejor" –lo imitó con una mofa y luego sacó la lengua a sus espaldas. Siguió con su tarea de intentar abrir el paraguas y al poco rato sale Sasuke.

-¿Tienes problemas?

-¿Te parece?

-Podemos compartir el mío si quieres –dijo desinteresadamente mirando hacia otro lado.

-_eso significa estar cerca de él… muy cerca –_se muerde el labio- _pero tengo que llegar al insti y no parece que la lluvia se fuera a detener. _Ahh… bien. –se paró alado de él cautelosa, asegurándose de que el paraguas la cubriera-. Pero no te ilusiones, no te voy a tomar de la mano.

-Creo –Sasuke tuerce la boca- que eso lo debería decir yo.

Sakura se encoje de hombros.

-Oye, y Naruto –voltea hacia los lados- ¿No que siempre andan juntos?

-Pues sí. Pero se quedó dormido así que lo dejé.

-Que… -una brisa fuerte pasa y ella se abraza los brazos.

Sasuke no lo pensó y rodeo un brazo en los hombros de ella y camina más rápido.

-No es la primera vez que haces esto –se queja ella.

-¿Eso significa que no te molesta?

Sakura se queda callada.

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusto? –la miró de reojo sonriendo de medio lado.

-_ya estamos en la entrada al instituto así que… _No hay nada que admitir y creo que algo como eso lo admitirías tu primero –le da unos golpecitos en el pecho y sin mirarlo se aleja.

-Sakura.

-Hinata –se alivió-, ven acompáñame.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ya dentro del baño.

Sakura le conto su breve momento con el azabache.

-…sentí que moría de pena –arrastro sus manos por su cara-. ¿"eso lo admitirías tu primero"? ¿Qué…?

-Oh, cálmate. No es tan malo como que te lleven a tu casa apresuradamente...

-Oh… cierto.

-¿Crees que es una mala señal?

-Depende de cómo te lo dijo.

-Pues… -el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo callar.

-¿Cuándo se convirtió el baño en nuestro punto de encuentro? Las estaba buscando. –Ino se acercó al espejo.

Las tres se pusieron al día.

-Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Trajeron el traje de baño? –preguntó la rubia y Hinata asintió.

-¿Qué…? –Sakura distraída se paró alado de ella y enfrente del espejo.

-¿Recuerdas que Gai-sensei lo puso en la cartelera el jueves? "Alumnos de último año. Traigan el traje de baño respectivo del instituto para una entretenida clase de natación".

-Ah. Sí, sí.

Las tres enfrente del espejo subieron la mirada nerviosas.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Hinata.

-Estamos pensando lo mismo que tu –dijo Ino y Sakura asintió.

-No nos pongamos nerviosas –con la voz temblorosa Sakura empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo del baño-. Solo es una clase. Además nosotras estamos en la línea y es un traje completo, no de dos piezas.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Un rubio empapado camina apresuradamente por los pasillos buscando a su amigo-medio-hermano.

Sasuke se encuentra en su casillero hablando con Sai.

-_Ahí estas rata inmunda_ –enojado, se acercó a él y le aventó el bolso por la espalda.

-¿Qué…? –el bolso está mojado por lo que hizo que se le mojara la ropa. Volteo sobre si- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-Oh, es muy cortes de tu parte preguntarme –con sarcasmo levanta los brazos-. Resulta que está lloviendo y no habían más paraguas en casa.

-¡Te lo advertí! Si no te despiertas solo no seré yo quien te despierte.

Naruto levanta el bolso que había caído en el suelo. Y lo engancha en uno de sus hombros.

-No te alteres –dice Sai-. Igual hoy tenemos una clase de natación tiempo suficiente para que tus ropas se sequen un poco.

Naruto se muerde los labios con una expresión de enojo y les saca los dos dedos medios y se va a su casillero que está en otro pasillo.

-¿Cuándo piensas… ah… ya sabes…

-La segunda hora es la más oportuna –Sasuke cierra su casillero.

Y los dos comienzan a caminar hacia su primera clase, matemáticas.

**~O~**

-Bien, bien. No nos vemos tan mal.

Luego de la clase de matemáticas las chicas fueron a los vestidores que se encuentran cerca de la piscina.

Ahora en traje de baño azul de una pieza color negro se ven en el enorme espejo que hay en el lugar.

Sakura en la primera en salir con la toalla guindando de su hombro, Ino la lleva alrededor del cuello y Hinata se cubre con esta. Las tres con una cola de caballo alta.

Dejan la toalla debajo de una mesa con toldo, donde los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Aún sigue lloviendo pero es más como una llovizna.

-Ya que estamos todos. –Dice el cejotas- Comenzaré diciendo que no participaré en la actividad que he planeado para hoy –algunos suspiran de alivio y los "nuevos" no entienden el por qué-. Esta es una actividad sencilla y entretenida. Para empezar tomen una pareja.

Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura y Hinata. No lo pensaron pero era a quienes tenían más cerca. Y la mayoría del grupo hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué…? Siempre hacen lo mismo –se lamente el cejotas-. Tomen el ejemplo de Ino y Sai –los señala y los demás lo miran sin entender-. ¡Un hombre y una mujer! ¡Macho y hembra! ¡Masculino y femenino!

Los cuatro ya nombrados se miran dubitativos.

Sasuke le da una mirada de reto a la pelirosa y Naruto se acerca a Hinata pero Sakura toma el brazo de Naruto y dice:

-¿Por qué siempre la misma pareja? -dijo mirando a Sasuke retándolo.

Naruto se le acerca a Sakura y le susurra algo al oído. Esta se sonroja y lo suelta.

-Bien –se acerca a Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –le preguntó Hinata por en voz baja.

-Que Sasuke cuando la vio en traje de baño no dejaba de mirarla. También le dije que se luciera, que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para eso. A él le está gustando ella así que, ya sabes, para que juegue un poco con él –le dice en el mismo tono que ella usó-. No le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de decir.

Hinata hace como si tuviera un cierre en la boca y voltea hacia el azabache quien mira a su amiga de reojo.

-¿Y qué pensante cuando me viste? –le pregunto al rubio inconscientemente mientras veía a los demás lanzarse al agua y temblar por el agua fría.

El rubio se sonrojo y se tensó.

Hinata cayó en cuenta- _¿Qué...? ¡Otra vez hablando en voz alta!_

* * *

_**Admito que no se que clase de final es ese.**_

_**En realidad, creo que me quedo muy corto, me refiero al contenido como tal. Ya entiendes...**_

_**Creo que era la desesperación de actualizar el fic.**_

_**Tu, que estas allí enfrente de la pantalla, acepta mi disculpa.**_

_**Okey, casi un mes. Bien, aquí estan las excusas reales:**_

_** . Examenes y todo lo demás. Matemáticas estaba crítica así que... ya ven.**_

_** . Empece leyendo "Bajo la misma estrella" y cuando lo termine empecé con la saga de "Divergente" (ready pa' ve' la pelicula). Don't Worry. Ya voy por el tercer libro.**_

_** 3. Fuera de foco. Perdí la sintonia del fic por las primeras dos excusas.**_

_**Bien, agradezco los reviews que me han dejado. ¡Gracias, gracias! No sabía lo mucho que pueden llegar a animar el animó. De ahora en adelante dejaré un review a cada fic que lea.**_

_**¡Deja tu review y hazme saber que piensas!**_

_**P.D.: Son aceptadas las sugerencias. Tambien las experiencias personales. Comenta lo que quieras. No son admitidas los malos comentarios. Aunque pos igual los puedes comentar pero no lo hagas, porque tu eres una belleza de persona. Y las bellezas de personas no dice malas cosas.**_


End file.
